Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh
by Dis Lexic
Summary: In another world, the boy Rias recruted as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.
1. Chapter 1

Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruted as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **Alright, so this story is a pseudo rewrite of my Devils of the Void. I say Pseudo because, while it will have the same sort of themes and follow a similar story line, I'm changing things up a bit with the crossover. As you can probably guess, I've been enjoying Grimm lately, so that will be the main 'crossover', even though I won't be putting this in the crossover as, while its set in the same world as Grimm, the extent will be my use of Wesen and other concepts. I have a few other crossovers in mind, but I don't intend to go completely overboard like I did with DotV. With that said, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Some days are not worth getting out of bed for and that particular Monday was definitely one of them. It was the middle of January, so the weather was foul, the air was freezing and the footpaths were slippery. I scowled as I stood under the bus shelter, hands buried deep in my pockets, hood up against the horrid wet rain that managed to get everywhere, no matter what, waiting for a bus that would likely be full of loud brats and smell of damp. Add in a case of Monday morning blues and it was safe to say I was in a foul mood. when the bus finally arrived it turned out that my prediction was correct and it was indeed full of noisy kids and the smell of damp, in addition to being late.

As I was walking down the road, I couldn't help but wonder what else could possibly go wrong today. As I tempted Murphy, something small brushed past my legs. I glanced down to see a little boy running down the street, laughing happily with his mother playfully chasing after him. a faint smile crossed my face as the scene of childhood innocence passed me by... right before my mood took a nosedive as I slipped on a patch of ice.

I steadied myself and continued to make my way down the street. I had barely gone a few steps before a scream caught my attention. I turned to see the boy who had ran past me in the middle of the road on his hands and knees, having slipped on a patch of ice, a truck barreling towards him, clearly out of control if the look of horror on the drivers face was any indication. Before I even realised I was moving, I was running towards the boy, ignoring everything else, shoving the boy out of the way seconds before it hit.

* * *

I woke up in a completely white room. I lay there for a second, blinking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the hell I was and how the hell I got here. Then the memory came back and I shot upright, looking around wildly. I was laying on a settee in a room that was completely white, right down the the furniture and the suit the woman behind the desk was wearing. Indeed, the only colour in the room was her black hair.

"So you're finally awake I see," said the woman, looking up from her computer screen.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your dead," was the reply, "This is Limbo where we judge where people will go. My name is Tessa and I'll be your Grim Reaper."

I blinked at that, turning the answer over in my mind. After a moment, I just shrugged and decided to go with the flow. I remembered getting hit by a truck, so I was probably either in a coma or dead like the gal said. However, there was something else that stuck in my head.

"You wouldn't happen to work part time as an actress would you?" I asked.

Tessa growled and glared at me, muttering something about killing someone called Eric under her breath.

"Damn that TV show!" she growled, "If I ever found out who gave that damned writer the power to see into different worlds, I'm going to send them to eternal Damnation!"

I cocked my head on one side, but decided not to ask.

"So, where am I going?" I asked, getting an odd look from Tessa.

"You're awfully calm about this," she said, "Normally people start panicking when told there dead."

"Well I'm a firm believer of going with the flow," I said, "If I really am dead then there's nothing I can do. If this is a dream, I'll wake up eventually."

"That's a very odd way of looking at things," said Tessa, "But one that's oddly refreshing."

I shrugged. Not my fault I prefered not to make a big deal out of things.

"So, can I have an answer?" I asked, "Where am I going? Should I bring a harp or BBQ sauce?"

Tessa just rolled her eyes and looked down at the file in front of her.

"Actually, there's a slight issue with sending you on," she said, "We didn't expect you to die yet. You saving that kid was rather out of character for you, so we didn't plan for you to die so soon."

I blinked, unsure whether to be insulted or not.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, your not normally the sort of person who would throw himself in harm's way for a complete stranger," was the reply.

I nodded in agreement, it was true after all.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, there are a couple of options," said Tessa, "The first is to go to the Fields of Asphodel."

"Isn't that a massive wheat field where Souls stand around doing nothing for an eternity?"

"Yes."

"Then no," I said, "I hate standing around doing nothing. Next option?"

"Reincarnation," said the Reaper, "We can do this in two ways. the first is to simply wipe your memories and have you be reborn to live again."

"Then what's the point?" I grumbled, "What's the other way?"

The grin the Grim Reaper gave made me seriously regret asking.

"We drop you into a world with all your memories intact and watch as you go through life. It's what passes for entertainment around here."

I frowned.

"I get the feeling there's more to it than that," I said.

"Naturally. we drop you into a world that you know to be fiction with free range to do what you want. In addition, your memories will be sealed at first, but will return gradually once you reach adulthood."

I frowned again.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, although you will probably be dragged into the events of the story whether you like it or not. Also, due to the nature of the Multiverse, you will likely find that the world is not exactly the same as the one you know."

I took a thinking pose.

"That sounds like fun," I said after a few seconds, "Sure beats standing in a field for eternity. so, where am I going?"

"Not a clue," said Tessa, "We send you to one at random. Sign here."

The Grim Reaper pushed a sheet of paper over to me. I read through the paper quickly before signing it.

"See you later," said Tessa as the paper rolled up and vanished. There was a feeling of a hook behind my navel and I was yanked back into darkness.

* * *

" _Think hes OK?"_

" _I dunno, hes been awfully still for a long time."_

" _Someone poke him."_

"You do and you die."

I opened my eyes to see one of my classmates backpedaling away from me and hastily hiding the pen he was about to poke me with behind his back. I lifted my head and looked around, noting my friend, Issei Hyodou, and his two buddys, Motohama and Matsuda quickly stepping back from where they had been stood over me, apparently deciding whether or not to wake me up, despite my well known tendency of scaring the ever loving crap out of anyone who tried.

"This had better be good Issei or I won't be best pleased," I growled, glaring at the hapless pervert as he shifted under my gaze.

"U-um, class is over," he said, trying desperately to avoid my gaze, "Its time to go home."

I blinked and looked up at the clock, ignoring Issei's barely hidden sigh of relief as I took note of the time. Did I really sleep the entire school day away? That wasn't like me at all and it was even more unlike the teacher to let a student sleep in his class.

"You looked so peaceful even Sensei didn't want to wake you," said Matsuda, who was leaning on his desk beside mine, "So, what were you dreaming about? Something steamy I hope?"

"Oo, I bet it was of Moriyama, right?" asked Motohama, straightening his glasses, "36-22-34?"

"Naw man, I bet it was Katase," said Matsuda, "You know Aki prefers girls like that!"

I just shot him a look that made him cower away, before sighing and leaning my cheek on my fist.

"No Motohama, I wasn't having a steamy dream," I said slowly, "If you must know, I was dreaming about hiking."

"Hiking?"

"Yep."

"Awe, that's boring!" wined Matsuda.

I just flipped him off and got to my feet, stretching luxuriously, before heading to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Issei, "Its time to go home!"

"I need to go to the loo," I replied, "You guys don't need to wait."

I left the room without waiting for a reply.

* * *

In the bathroom I splashed some water on my face, before looking at myself in the mirror, taking in my appearance. I suppose I should introduce myself, right? OK, my name is Akihiro Howlett and I have black hair, grey eyes and lightly tanned skin. I'm not massively muscled, but I do have some decent definition from the martial arts training my parents insist I do. I am a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy, a formerly all girl's school that had recently gone coed, meaning that their were still far more girls than boys.

I was also currently sporting visible bags under my eyes and a sickly paleness to my skin that betrayed the fact I wasn't feeling exactly well. For the past few days I'd been plagued by some rather intense dreams, resulting in me not getting quite as much sleep as I need. I'm not entirely sure what the dreams were about, only that they involved a lot of passion, brutality and violence. Strangely, when I told my parents about the dreams, they seemed to be pleased about something, as if they were expecting it.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, trying to put the thoughts of those dreams out of my mind as they always seemed to get my blood pumping far more than they should. I opened my eyes again and looked back at my reflection, only to recoil in shock as I saw that my eyes had changed to a feral looking yellow that was practically glowing under the florescent light.

"W-what the hell?" I stuttered, staring at my reflection in shock and disbelief.

As I watched, my face began to slowly ripple and change, expanding out into a short muzzle filled with sharp looking teeth as thick, black fur sprouted over my body. I looked down at my hands and watched as they morphed into sharp looking claws.

"What is happening to me?" I muttered, looking back at the mirror and taking in my new visage.

Virtually none of my human face was left, aside from my hair, replaced by a short, broad and rounded snout and dark fur, broken by a silvery mask around my eyes. When I opened my mouth, I found that I was now in possession of a set of teeth that were clearly meant for tearing apart prey with ease, just like my new claws that looked like they would have no problem cutting a bear in half.

However, it wasn't just my physical appearance that had changed, my senses had also gone through the roof. I could smell every single person who had used the bathroom in the past few days and knew who they all were by scent alone. My nose was also telling me that the Perverted Trio had apparently 'blown of steam' in here recently and that the third toilet from the right was clogged. My hearing had also increased and I could now clearly hear the conversations currently being held in the girls bathroom on the other side of the wall, although I quickly turned my attention elsewhere as whoever was in their was apparently discussing their sex life which I had absolutely no interest in hearing about. Instead I focused on the more pressing issue of WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

Just then, the door to the bathroom slammed open, making me jump and spin around to see a younger boy stood in the door.

"Ah, sorry Senpai, I didn't mean to startle you," he said, apparently not noticing my less than human appearance.

"Uh, no problem," I said, eyeing the boy in confusion as he walked over to the urinal.

I turned back to the mirror and frowned, more than a little confused as to how the boy hadn't noticed the fact I was covered in fur and sporting fangs and claws that could tear him apart without any trouble. As I looked into the mirror, my odd transformation seemed to slowly recede with a rather uncomfortable crawling sensation that was just on the edge of being painful until I was completely human again.

"Well, that was weird," I muttered.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called as I entered my house, kicking off my shoes.

"Welcome home honey!" called my mother as she came out of the kitchen, wiping flowery hands on her apron as she approached and gave me a hug.

My mother, Itsu Howlett, was a Japanese woman in her late 30s with short, black hair and eyes and pale skin. She was an extremely brave woman, prone to acting first and asking questions later, although that didn't stop her from being a very good mother, although she was impossible to lie to as her instincts were top notch. She worked as a cook in one of the best restaurants in town.

Mom pulled away from the hug, a frown on her face as she held me at arms length.

"Something happened today, didn't it?" she asked.

I nodded, not seeing any point in trying to hide it when she was better than my dad at getting information out of people.

"Tell me about it."

I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up came from outside, heralding the return of my father as he walked through the door a few moments later, accompanied by his partner. My father, James Howlett, was a big man, originating from Canada, heavily muscled and very strong. He had black hair with a smattering of grey that stuck up like pointed ears, blue and a rather impressive set of sideburns. A lot of people said that he looked a lot like Hugh Jackman and I agreed completely. He worked for the local police force as a detective, along with his partner, Victor Creed, an equally large and intimidating man with blond hair and amber eyes who also happened to be my sister and I's Godfather.

"Hey there Cub, you doing OK?" asked Victor, ruffling my hair, making me growl in irritation and slap the hand away.

Dad and Victor both looked surprised about something for a moment, before Dad suddenly smiled widely and grabbed me into a tight hug that made my bones creak worryingly.

"D-dad, you're crushing me!" I gasped, struggling against his tight grip.

Dad released me, only for Victor to grab me around the neck and give me a fierce nuggy, before I wriggled free and glared at both older men, who were both grinning at me.

"What has gotten into you two?" I growled, before I felt the same rippling sensation as before and glanced down at my hands to see that they had once more transformed into clawed paws.

"I'm just proud that you've finally Matured as a Rotznasig Carcaju," said Dad, rolling his neck as his face rippled and changed to match mine, only with an additional white stripe over the back of his head.

I took a step back in shock, my own features receding.

"W-what the hell?" I stuttered, shooting a look at Victor, who rolled his own neck, causing his features to change and become sharper with pointed ears, teeth and burning red eyes, "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

 **Alright, now that I'm done, lets go over the Crossovers and how I'm working them. Pay attention cus this is important.**

 **First of all, the main worlds that have been drawn together are that of Highschool DXD, Supernatural, Grimm and Charmed, however, since we're in Japan and the others take place in America, unless I send the Howletts on holiday, they won't be getting involved. The extent of most of the crossovers will be concepts and maybe the odd character cameo (Most notably Loki/Gabriel from Supernatural).**

 **I've come up with a way around the whole Demon and Angel thing with the idea that both Angels and Demons from Supernatural are actually the Souls of Humans who have been changed from their close proximity to Lucifer and God respectively. In this world, the original Lucifer wasn't killed in battle, instead he was sealed in Hell like the Lucifer in Supernatural. With Supernatural Angels, they are produced from Souls in Paradise after they have absorbed enough of God's Grace which is still saturating the place, even centuries after his Death. The two different types of Angel have completely different skill sets, but in a fight the DXD Angel will usually win.**

 **Next up, Grimm critters. Wesen are capable of using magic like humans, but usually prefer to rely on their own talents and skills. Their strength is compared with Humans and they aren't that strong in comparison to other Supernatural critters, although the likes of a Blutbad could go up against a Low Class Devil and hold his own through physical strength alone.**

 **With Charmed, I think I can allow that to go pretty much unmolested, although I could be wrong as I've only really seen the first season and intend to get onto it after finishing Grimm. For now I'm sticking with just Witches and Warlocks and its going to be pretty much a background crossover for now with** _ **maybe**_ **the odd critter showing up. Maybe.**

 **Aki and his dad are Rotznasig Carcaju, a Wolverine type Wesen that are mentioned but never actually seen on the TV series, so I'm using my own design. Unlike most Wesen, Rotznasig Carcaju don't Change until they turn 16 or 17**

 **His mother and sister on the other hand are something else, that people can probably guess from the crossover elements.**

 **Victor is a Blutbad cus that was the most appropriate.**

 **Finally, yes, Akis family is basically taken almost wholesale from X-men, but I took the characters only so their won't be any other crossovers with Marvel other than the odd character.**

 **I'm sorry for the long AN, but it was kinda necessary, The next chapter will involve explanations and more DXD. For now, its time for me to sign off and for you lot to tell me what you think. Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruited as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **Right, well time to delve back into my psyche for the next chapter. Before we begin, I've received a lot of reviews saying that they prefer DotV, which is fair enough, but don't you think you were being a little hasty? I mean, I've only done two chapters of this and haven't developed the world yet. Besides, this is a separate story, no matter what I may say and should be taken as one, even if it is set in the same Multiverse. One more thing before we begin, the story starts a few months prior to the start of the DXD canon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight," I said, staring at my parents where they sat across the dining table from me, "We're something called Wesen, specifically Rotznasig Carcaju, and all those stories you told me when we were kids are true?! All those horror stories about Grimm? All those Fairy Stories? Are real?"

"Thats right," said Dad.

"So does that mean," I continued, trying to keep my cool and keep from chang... _Woge,_ "That that TV show is based on reality?"

"Yep," said Dad, "I think that the creator is actually a Grimm."

My eye twitched, before I turned to look at Mom.

"So are you a Wesen as well?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm a Witch," she replied.

"I see."

I thought for a moment, before asking the next question on my mind.

"What about Laura?"

"Well, we won't know if she's a Wesen for another couple of years, but she definitely inherited my powers," said Mom, "All girls in my family do. I'm actually rather glad that you Awoke now."

I blinked.

"Whys that?"

"Because Laura's powers will likely Awaken soon and when they do, she'll become a target for Warlocks," said Mom.

Dad scowled as his eyes turned yellow and he tightened his grip on Moms hand, making her smile at him.

"I may regret asking, but what's so bad about Warlocks?" I asked.

Mom looked grim and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the front door slamming open to reveal a shaken looking Laura who looked like she'd seen a ghost which, considering what I had found out over the past half hour, wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. My sister shared my black hair and pale skin, but had our mothers black eyes. She was two years younger than me and was wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform...That was torn up with what looked like claw marks across her side.

"Laura, what happened?" asked Mom, leaping to her feet and hurrying to my sisters side.

"Some nutcase tried to stick me with a knife!" she replied, locking the door.

"What, are you OK?" demanded Dad, rushing to my sisters side and looking her over.

"Yeah, but something weird happened when he grabbed me," said Laura, leaning against the door, "When he grabbed me, I tried to push him away and sent him flying."

Mom and Dad glanced at each other meaningfully, before Dad gently moved Laura out of the way and opened the door, looking around outside, before he Woged and sniffed a few times. At the sight of the transformation, Laura recoiled, shoving Mom behind her and taking a stance.

"What the hell are you?" she snarled, "Where's my dad?"

Dad glanced back at Laura with a raised eyebrow, before he Woged back.

"Well, it seems that this is going to be a night of revelations," said Mom, stepping out from behind Laura and placing a hand on her arm, "Calm down dear, we'll explain everything."

"So you mean that we're not even _Human?"_ asked Laura a few minutes later after Mom and Dad had finished explaining things again, "And that awful show Aki watches is based on real life?"

"OI!"

"Actually, I'm human," said Mom, cutting across the inevitable argument, "Witches are technically still human and Wesen are human enough to appear it in tests, so long as the sample wasn't taken from their Woged form."

"So what does that make me and Aki?" asked Laura.

"Well, Akihiro is a Wesen like your Dad, although he probably has the potential to use magic it won't be as strong as yours," said Mom, "You are definitely a Witch as all the girls of my family are, but we won't know whether or not you inherited the Wesen gean until you turn 16, which is when female Rotznasig Carcaju Awaken. However, even if you didn't, you probably inherited a few traits."

"Like what?"

"Actually, I'd like to know that too," I said, "If I'm now a…"

"Rotznasig Cacaju."

"Whatever, I'd like to know what I can expect to be different."

Mom looked at Dad and indicated him to take the stage.

""Alright kids, time for a lesson on family genetics," said Dad, "Rotzmasig Carcaju are among the stronger of the Wesen, although our physical strength is only within that of a gifted human. While we are stronger than your average person, our strength and speed are both within Human capabilities, matching an Olympic level Athlete. However, our stamina is another story. We are capable of running flat out for three days and night without stopping and it takes a heck of a lot of damage to actually put us down. When Woged, our jaws can crush rocks and our claws can shear through stone with ease and are one of the few Wesen that can go toe to toe with a Siegbarste without help, so long as it doesn't get a good hit in. Our senses match our animal counterpart, meaning that they are far greater than any Humans. That brings me to our greatest strength, our regeneration factor. I'm sure you two have noticed that you have never been ill for more than a few hours and often heal from injuries overnight, right?"

Laura and I glanced and one another, before nodding.

"Well, you can thank your Rotznasig Carcaju geans for that. No matter what, all Rotznasig Carcaju children, even if they don't inherit the full nature, possess a heightened healing factor. In fully Awakened Rotznasig Carcaju, it can heal small wounds in minutes, more serious ones in hours and can even regenerate entire limbs and organs, although that taks a while and is deliberately painful. It can be temporarily neutralized with a certain poison Grimm have used in the past to kill us and the destruction of our brain or heart will still kill us, but other than that we're pretty tough to kill."

"Whats the catch?" I asked.

"Well, we're extremely protective over our family and friends," said Dad, "To the point of tearing anyone or anything that hurts them to shreds with little to no regard to the end result. Also, a taking a large amount of damage can cause us to go berserk."

"And thats a downside, how?" asked Laura, "Still sounds like there's far more benefits than anything else."

Dad shrugged.

"Make of that what you will, but you should still be careful Aki. When I say that we tear them apart, I wasn't joking. A berserk Rotznasig Carcaju is one of the most dangerous things on the planet. Even Grimm fear sending us over the edge."

Silence fell for a few moments, before Laura spoke up again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, "How come you waited until now to tell us about what we are?"

"We wanted you to have normal childhood," said Mom, "Being a Good Witch is incredibly dangerous, what with all the Warlocks and Demons constantly after your life and powers. I didn't want you growing up with that hanging over your head."

"Thats why we had you both take self defense lessons," said Dad, "To make sure that you're ready should something happen."

"And that makes it right?" demanded Laura, "Don't you think we had a right to know what we are?"

Mom winced and Dad looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe, but we made the decision we felt was right at the time," said Mom, "Was it the right one? I don't know, but it was the one we made."

Laura looked like she was about to argue more, but I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thats enough Laura, whats done is done," I said.

"You mean your just gonna accept this?!" demanded Laura, "Being lied to all these years?"

"I didn't say that I liked it," I retorted, interrupting her before she could get going, "And I don't, but Mom and Dad did what they thought was best at the time. We know now and need to move on. Alright?"

Laura didn't look happy, but relented.

"Alright, anything else we need to know, or can we end this Q&A session?"

Mom shook her head.

"I need to teach Laura about her powers and show you both where I keep my Spell Books if you ever need them, but we're done for now."

* * *

Upstairs in my room, I stood in front of my mirror in my boxers, looking at my reflection before I closed my eyes and Woged. I reopened my eyes and took in my new form. The changes weren't limited to just my face, my whole body was covered in a thick, dark brown pelt with a silvery strip running across my chest, over my shoulders and down my sides. I looked down at my hands , examining my claws, waggling my fingers to check my range of movement. My fingers were actually surprisingly dextrous, considering the size and length of my claws, although I doubted I'd be doing any needlepoint in this form. I also had short claws on my feet that looked just as sharp as the ones on my fingers and would probably make a mess of any shoes I wore.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps at the door made me turn to see Laura stood in my door, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't take you for the type to flex in front of the mirror," she said.

I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Laura?" I asked, my voice a few octaves deeper from my Woge.

"I came to talk you about today's little family meeting," said Laura, "I wasn't expecting you to find you in full furry mode."

"I wanted to see what I looked like," I said as I Woged back, "So whats up?"

"I just wanted to talk."

I nodded and indicated to my bed. We both sat and looked at each other for a moment, before Laura sighed.

"So what do you think of all this, really?" she asked.

"I don't think its all sunk in yet," I said, "Even though I saw myself Woge, its still hard to believe that I'm not human."

"No kidding," said Laura, "Still, at least you won't have to deal with monsters chasing you for powers."

I growled, my fingers extending slightly, before I shoved down my Woge.

"Looks like I don't really need to worry about that," said Laura, "Not if those claws are as dangerous as they look."

"Well, lets hope we never have to find out," I said.

Laura nodded.

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Laura.

I nodded and we spent the rest of the evening talking about normal stuff.

* * *

The next morning, I was stood under the clock tower in the town center when I heard someone running up behind me, before a weight hit my back and a pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as I hooked my hands under my 'attackers' legs.

"Aw, but I haven't seen you in ages!" protested the girl on my back.

"You saw me two days ago!" I protested.

"Thats to long ago!" whined the girl.

I rolled my eyes and let go of the girls legs and turned around, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her.

"I guess your right," I said once I broke away, brushing a lock of black hair out of my girlfriends eyes, "So, how've you been Raynare?"

Raynare smiled at me.

"Better now that I'm with you," she said.

Raynare had long, black hair, violet eyes and a shapely body. She wore a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. I had met her a couple of months ago after literally running into her and knocking her over. After apologizing and buying her a coffee, we got to talking and ended up having so much fun we met up again and ended up dating.

"Say, you seem different today," said Raynare as we started walking, hand in hand.

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know, you just see to have this aura about you now."

"Huh, I wonder why," I said, although I could probably guess why.

"So,where are we going?" asked Raynare.

I grinned and pointed. Raynare raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Pizza Hut, really?"

"Hey, blame my allowance, not me!"

Raynare rolled her eyes and hugged me.

"Hey, its not the where, its the who," said Raynare, "And anywhere I'm with you is perfect."

I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks."

* * *

Half an hour later, we were sat in the restaurant, finishing up our meal.

"Hey, I got something for you," I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a box, handing it over to Raynare.

She opened the box, revealing a silver necklace with an angel shaped pendent.

"So, you can afford this but you can't afford a meal at a decent restaurant?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Didn't you say that the place didn't matter?" I asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like eating a fast food joints all the time," she said.

"Eh, could be worse," I said.

"True," said Raynare, before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek, "Thanks."

I grinned.

A short while later, Raynare and I were walking together in the park before we went our separate ways for the night. Eventually, we reached a large fountain where we stopped.

"Thanks for a great night," said Raynare, "Even if the food was a little cheap."

I just smiled and kissed her.

"As much as I'd rather stay with you a while longer, I gotta get up for school tomorrow," I said, "So I'd better go."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," said Raynare, before kissing me one more time and walking away.

I smiled and turned away, heading back home.

* * *

Third Person POV

Raynare smiled as she closed the door and leant back against it, fingering the pendent Akihiro had given her. It was hard to believe that someone like her, a Fallen Angel, could find someone as wonderful as Aki and fall in love. Coming to this town was the best decision she had ever made. She pushed of the door and headed into her kitchen with a skip in her step… Missing the black smoke that seeped under her door.

* * *

"Man, what a mess," said James as he stepped into the trashed apartment, "What happened here?"

"Well, theres no sign of forced entry so whoever did this was let in," said Victor as he bent down to look at the scattered books from the wrecked bookshelf.

"So, do we know whos missing?" asked James.

"Raynare Amano, 18 years old and living alone after her folks died and left her a large inheritance," said one of the uniformed cops on the scene, "Neighbour heard noises and called it in."

"Wait, did you say Raynare Amano?" asked James.

"Yeah, you know her?" asked the cop.

"Shes my sons girlfriend," replied James.

"Thats not good," said the cop.

"Hey, I got something!" called Victor, "Looks like a pendent and its covered in something. Smells like Sulphur."

The Blutbad held up a silver necklace with an angel shaped pendent covered in yellow dust.

 **And done. For once I don't have much to say down here, but I will say this. I meant to say this last time, but I forgot. Each of the people of the individual crossover worlds don't know about the others. There are exceptions obviously and their are Wesen Hunters, Hunters who know about Wesen and Grimm. The only ones who know about everyone is the DXD Angels since they are the ones who watch over the world. Next time will see the start of the DXD canon. And with that, its time for me to sign out so leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruited as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **And here we go, back for more of my demented psyche. This chapter starts a few months after the last one and at the start of the DXD canon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

There are a lot of cool things about being a Wesen, however there are some downsides, as I've found out the hard way. One of the hardest things to deal with are the instincts. Rotznasig Carcaju are extremely protective of friends and family, especially romantic partners. We aren't possessive and know when to let people go, but losing a loved one really messes us up, especially if they disappear for no apparent reason.

I found out exactly how messed up it can make us after my dad told me that Raynare had disappeared and handed me the pendant I gave her just hours before. It took me two weeks to dig my way out of the pit of despair and I was still feeling it six months later.

* * *

I lay back on the grassy verge, looking at the silver pendent I had taken to wearing around my wrist since Raynare's disappearance and doing my best to ignore the antics of the perverted trio until…

"LIKE OUR VERY OWN HAREM!" yelled Issei.

"YEAH," yelled Matsuda, "We were gonna have casual unprotected sex with girls and then never call them again!"

I sighed and sat up.

"And you three wonder why you can't get girlfriends," I grumbled, getting to my feet and hopping down the bank to the path at the bottom, "Maybe if you tried being less perverted, girls might actually give you another look."

I walked away, not really caring what response the three perverts had for me. Since Raynares disappearance I had become a lot less social, although I was getting better. At least I didn't Woge every time someone brought her up any more. I have to say its a very good thing that people can't see a Wesen Woge unless we want them to or I'd probably have personally responsible for the next Witch Hunts.

"I don't know why you bother," said the Janitor around a mouthful of chocolate as I walked past him.

"Yeah I know, but I've still gotta try," I said, "Later Gabe."

"See ya kid."

* * *

After school, I was leaning against the gatepost waiting for Laura to finish chatting with her friends so we could go home. As I waited, I couldn't help get the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around and spotted a man dressed in black stood across the street, staring at the school with a hungry look in his eye. I narrowed my eyes, before I Woged and sniffed the air, only to recoil as the scent of rotting flesh hit me.

Recently I had discovered that, although I hadn't inherited any abilities from Mom like Laura had, I had received something, namely the ability to smell magic while Woged. Good magic smelt like mint, dew and fresh air, all good things, while Dark Magic smelt foul. Like rotting flesh for example.

I growled and pushed of the wall, intending to go and tear the source of the Darkness limb from limb before it could hurt anyone. Before I could though, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Whoa, easy there tiger," said Laura, "Or Wolverine rather. Whats got you so worked up?"

I rolled my eyes and Woged back.

"I saw someone watching the school," I said, "And he smelt of Dark Magic."

Lauras face darkened and she glanced around nervously, before leaning closer.

"Warlock?"

"Possibly. Anyway, we should hurry home."

Laura nodded and waved goodbye to her friends before we started heading home, failing to notice the small, silver haired girl eating a cookie who had been listening in on us.

* * *

We were about half way home when I stopped, forcing Laura to stop with me.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, "Shouldn't we keep moving."

I didn't answer, instead focusing on looking around.

"I know you're there," I called, "Come on out."

There was silence for a moment, before the sound of clapping echoed around the area as a man in black stepped out of the shadows.

"Very good young man," he said in a rich, culture voice, "Not many could find me that easily."

"I've got a sharp nose," I said, stepping in front of Laura, "Now what do you want?"

"Oh I think you know," said the man, "Now, why don't you just hand her over and no one needs to get hurt."

"Now why would I do that?" I asked.

"Oh come now, surely she doesn't mean that much to you?" purred the Warlock, "Don't you remember? before she came along your parents doted on you, then she came along and stole their attention away. Don't you want to go back to those days? Just give me the girl and you can."

Silence fell in the area as the Warlocks words sank in, before I snorted.

"Really?" I asked, "You tried the disgruntled older brother tactic? Maybe you should actually do some research before you go after your pray. If you had you'd know that betrayal just ain't in my nature!"

I Woged and roared at the Warlock, who took a few steps back in surprise.

"Your a Rotznasig Carcaju?" he demanded, before scowling, "Damn, I should have recognized that name. Well, no matter, I will have her powers, one way or another!"

He rolled his neck and his skin seemed to ripple and decay until he resembled a walking corpse.

"Well, that was unexpected," I said, before the Zauberbiest lunged at me.

The corpse like Wesen tackled me, his hands going around my neck, before I rolled with his momentum and kicked him off, sending him flying into a nearby dumpster.

"Go, I can handle this goon," I said.

"But…"

"Just go!"

Laura nodded and ran off.

"Your not going anywhere!" roared the Zauberbiest, scrambling to his feet despite the five bleeding gashes across his chest from the claws on my feet.

He tried to chase Laura, only to receive a clawed hand to the side of the head, cutting four gashes across his face.

"No, your not going anywhere," I growled, flicking the black blood off my claws as I stepped between him and the way home.

The Zauberbiest snarled and made to step forwards, only to pause a second later and relax. He sighed and Woged back to human form.

"Too late, she got away," he said, "Looks like you one today. But I'll be back and I won't lose next time."

He took a step back and vanished into the shadows of the evening. I remained in a ready stance for a moment and sniffed the air until I was sure that he was long gone, before I Woged back and headed home.

* * *

When I got home it was to find Dad looking furious and Mom looking worried while Laura paced up and down looking worried. As I came in, everyone looked up and, upon seeing me, Laura ran towards me and slapped me, hard, before hugging me tight.

"You stupid frickin idiot!" she sobbed, "I was so worried about you!"

"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine," I said, rubbing her back, "I beat him, hes gone."

"Yes, but he'll be back," said Mom, "Once a Warlocks got a Witches Scent they'll never stop."

"In that case, the next time that rotting son of a bitch shows up, I'll tear his throat out," I growled.

Mom just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, before getting to her feet and walking over to me.

"Give me your hand," she said, holding out her hand.

I did so and she grabbed my wrist and scratched a bit of crusted blood off my nail.

"Well thats disgusting," I muttered.

"Yep, but bloods a powerful medium for magic," said Mom, "I can use it to hide us from the Warlock and his goons."

"Lovely," I muttered, "I think I need a shower."

I headed to the stairs, before pausing as I thought of something.

"Oh, before I forget, the guy was a Zauberbiest," I said, "Don't know whether that changes the spell you need to use or not but I thought you should know."

Mom frowned and nodded.

"Alright, thanks for telling me," she said, before heading into the basement where she kept her spellbooks and reagents.

Meanwhile, I headed upstairs to grab a shower and get Zauberbiest blood of my hands.

* * *

A few days later I was walking home through the park after dark when a bizarre smell hit my nose. I stopped and Woged, sniffing the air to get a better idea of what I was smelling. The only way I can describe the smell to be is dark light and it sent a shiver down my spine. I turned to face where the smell was coming from and, as I did, I caught a wiff of a very familiar scent.

"Issei," I muttered, "What the hell has he gotten himself into now?"

I started towards where the smell was coming from, before a scream of pain reached my ears. Instantly, I went from a walk to a sprint, covering the distance between me and Isseis location at record breaking speed. When I arrived, it was to find my friend on his knees with what looked like a spear of light through his gut and a man in a pale violet trench coat and fedora looming over him with another spear in his hand. Oh, and he also had a pair of massive, black wings.

However, I wasn't about to let some black winged, light wielding freak hurt my friend, so I charged him and tackled him away from Issei, hitting him with enough force to send him a good few meters away from Issei and I.

"Who dares to…" began the winged man, only to pause as he saw me, crouched in front of Issei in full Woge, claws out and ready.

"A beast?" growled the winged man, "A beast stands in my way? How amusing."

"I won't let you touch him," I snarled, baring my teeth.

"Really?" asked the man, a smirk on his face, "You actually think you can stop me?"

I just flexed my fingers. The winged man just laughed, before he spread his wings shooting into the air and swooping down at me, spear ready to stab me through the chest. I ducked under his strike and kicked out, catching him in the chest and sending him flying back with five, deep gashes across his chest. The winged man caught himself in mid air and pressed a palm to the bleeding gashes, before pulling it away and looking at the blood covered palm. He stared at the ruby, life giving liquid for a moment, before locking his gaze on me.

"You…" he snarled, "You dare to lay a hand on me, you insignificant beast!"

I swallowed, suddenly getting the impression that I'd just made a big mistake. I was proven correct when the winged man summoned another lance and flung both at me with the speed of a bullet. I managed to dodge them by jumping over them, only for the man to appear over me and stab me through the stomach with another spear, pinning me to the ground. Let me tell you something, being stabbed in no cakewalk. Even with my healing factor, which I could already feel trying to fix the damage, I knew for a fact I wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Or ever if the winged man had any say in it as he loomed over me with another light spear in hand. However, before he could finish the job, a blast of red light collided with his side, vaporizing his suit. I looked in the direction of the blast and saw a flash of red, before the pain of my injury got the best of me and I passed out.

* * *

Next thing I knew, my alarm was blaring in my ear and I woke up to the smell of rosemary and something soft and warm pressed against my body… My eyes snapped open and I shot out of bed and landed on the other side of the room in a ready crouch, only to freeze a second later as I saw who was in my bed. She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. I recognized her as Akeno Himejima, a girl in the year ahead of me and known to be one of the most gorgeous girls in school.

And she was naked. In my bed. Naked. Did I mention she was naked?

"O...K," I said, before I became aware of a draft and looked down, only to find that I was naked to, "What on earth happened last night?"

At that moment, Akeno stirred and sat up, stretching in ways that drew the eye, not to mention allowing the sheet to fall away and reveal that I was correct in my guess that she was starkers. I quickly covered my eyes before I could be caught staring.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Akeno, "The President was worried you might be out for a few days after the hit you took."

"Thats nice, now what are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

However, before she could answer, the door slammed open, revealing Laura, who took one look at the tableau before her, slammed the door and ran downstairs, from where my sensitive hearing picked up the sound of excited conversation and manly tears. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands in embarrassment. This day was really going to blow.

 **And there we go, the end of chapter 3. I hope you liked the short fight scenes. If your wondering how a Zauberbiest can be a Warlock (Or vice versa) the reason is that Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest are the Grimm universe's version of Witches, so its not impossible to believe that one could also be a Warlock. the Man in Black will be a recurring villain in the future. Next time, introductions to Devildom! Please leave me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruited as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **And we're back with more from my demented mind. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Walking to school was an interesting experience, what with all the staring and jealous looks I received as I walked to school with Akeno Himejima and carried her bag for her, like the gentle-Wesen I was. Still, it was nothing in comparison to the looks Issei received for arriving in the company of Rias Gremory, the other contender for the hottest girl in school.

"Ah, you've recovered," said Rias as we approached, "I'm glad. I'd hate for you to die after what you did for Issei."

"No problem," I said, "Now could you please explain why I woke up with Akeno in my bed?"

Rias just smiled mysteriously and walked off.

"See you later Aki-kun," said Akeno, smiling saucily as she walked away, swaying her hips.

I just rolled my eyes and turned to Issei, who was looking at me with a look of hero worship on his face.

"What?"

"My hero," he said with stars in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes again, before heading into school.

* * *

After class, I was sat at my desk reading through a journal of spells my Mom had given me when the classroom door opened and the girls went nuts as Kiba Yuuto, the resident heart throb entered the room. I groaned and dropped my head onto my arms as the headache I'd been nursing all day flared in protest at the high pitched noise, made even worse by my sensitive hearing.

"Excuse me, Akihiro?" said a voice from beside me.

I looked up and saw that Kiba was stood next to me with Issei.

"Thats me," I muttered, "What's up?"

"Rias-senpai sent me to fetch you and Issei and bring you to the club room," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, before shutting my journal and standing.

"Alright, lets go."

Kiba lead Issei and I out of the classroom, ignoring the protests of the fangirls, and down the hall.

"Hey, Aki, do you know why Rias-senpai is calling us?" asked Issei.

I glanced at my perverted friend and shrugged.

"Who knows," I replied, "But hopefully I'll actually get some answers as to why I woke up with a naked woman in my bed."

I ignored the nosebleed Issei gained from the mention of a naked Akeno.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach our destination at the Old School Building where the Occult Research club made there HQ. The club room was dark and lit mostly by candles. there were a few sofas and a large desk surrounding a small coffee table and some drawings of magic circles on the wall that looked suspiciously like some of the circles from my mother's spellbooks. Sat on the couch was the silver haired form of the 'Mascot of Kuoh', Koneko Toujou eating a plate of cake.

"Koneko, this is Issei Hyoudou and Akihiro Howlett," said Kiba, indicating to each of us in turn.

"Nice to meet you," said Koneko, hiding her cake from us.

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, knowing better than to bring up a girls vices. I looked around the room again and spotted a shower in the corner of the room that was apparently in use. I glanced at Issei and rolled my eyes as I saw the look on his face and sat down opposite Koneko, getting my spellbook out to do some more studying, comparing the symbols and circles on the walls with those in the book.

"Whats that your reading?" asked Kiba.

"Spell book," I said.

"Spell book?" asked Issei, "Really?"

"I recognize some of the symbols on the walls," I said.

"Is that so?" asked Rias as stepped out from behind the shower curtain with Akeno, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, those are Enochian symbols," I said, indicating to the sigils on the walls, "If I'm right, they're meant to keep out Angels. I'm not sure what that is…"

I indicated to a large, red circle drawn on the floor.

"...But that is a Devil's Trap," I continued, pointing at the circle above the door, "They're meant to bind Demons within the circle and prevent them from escaping."

Rias and Akeno glanced at one another.

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff," said Rias.

"You could say that my Mom has a lot of knowledge of the Occult," I said, returning my attention to my journal.

"Hmm," said Rias, before turning to Issei, "Hello Issei, its nice to see you again."

Issei gulped and shoved his fingers up his nose to stem the flow of blood.

"O-oh, thats fine," he said, before his eyes glazed over and he grabbed his head.

"Hehe, so your Issei," said Akeno, "I'm Akeno Himejima. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, nice to meet you too!" said Issei, snapping out of his trance.

"Alright, now that we're all here, lets introduce Issei and Akihiro to the Occult Research Club," said Rias as everyone sat down, "Lets not beat around the bush, everyone in the Club is a Devil."

That got my attention and my head snapped up.

"What?"

Issei on the other hand looked confused and more than a little skeptical.

"I can see that your a little skeptical," continued Rias, "Do you two remember that black winged man that attacked Issei yesterday? He was a Fallen Angel."

"A Fallen Angel?" asked Issei as I narrowed my eyes.

Rias nodded and continued her explanations.

"They were originally regular Angels who served God but were cast out into hell due to sin. However, we Devils want to hold onto our control of Hell and have been fighting each other ever since, as well as the normal Angels as they want to wipe out both us and the Fallen Angels. Understand so far?"

"Um, this is all a theoretical discussion, right?" asked Issei.

"Nope, everything I've just said is the truth," replied Rias, pulling something out of her pocket, "Do you recognize her?"

She threw the object on the table, revealing it to be a photograph of a very familiar girl.

"Hey, this is Yuuma!" exclaimed Issei, "How did you get this?"

"She's a Fallen Angel, just like the guy who attacked you last night," said Rias.

"So she did exist," muttered Issei, "How come nobody remembers her?"

"After she killed you she wiped everyone's memories," said Rias.

"Wait, killed me?" asked Issei, looking shocked, "But I'm still here, right? And besides, why would a Fallen Angel want to kill me?"

"Oh, I think I can think of a few things," I muttered as I looked down at the picture.

"Something wrong Akihiro?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, nothing," I said, quickly wiping away the tears in my eyes.

The blond didn't look convinced, but let the matter drop. I looked back at the photo, studying the face I'd grown to know and love during the year I'd been with her. It was so hard to believe that the kind hearted girl I'd fallen in love with would be capable of killing anyone. Then I noticed something odd. I grabbed the photo and took a closer look.

"Her eyes are yellow," I muttered.

"What?" asked Rias, looking over at me from where she was explaining something about Sacred Gears to Issei.

"In this image her eyes are yellow," I said.

"What? But Yuuma's eyes are purple," said Issei.

"I know," I muttered, "I think I need to hit the books. After you've explained this whole Devil thing."

I looked at Rias, who smiled and told us all about how High Ranking Devils could reincarnate other beings as their Devil Servants, and how she'd done so to Issei and I after we had died at the hands of the Fallen Angels. I decided not to point out that being stabbed through the stomach probably wouldn't have killed me, just put me in a coma for a few weeks while my body fixed the damage. I wasn't quite ready for them to find out that I was a Wesen just yet.

"Lets introduce ourselves properly," said Rias, getting to her feet with the rest of her Peerage as black, batlike wings sprouted from their backs.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, a Devil, nice to meet you."

"Koneko Toujou, a Devil, peep on me and I'll kill you."

"Ufufuf, I'm Akano Himejima, a Devil, I'm in your care."

"And I'm Rias Gremory, your master and a Devil, its nice to meet you."

Issei gaped at their wings, before lurching forward as his own wings appeared. I sighed as I felt my own wings emerge and dropped my head into my hands.

"Oh this is going to be fun to explain to my Mother," I groaned.

"What makes you say that?" asked Akeno.

"Shes a Witch," I said bluntly, "And I guarantee she's going to find out sooner or later."

"A Witch you say?" mused Rias, "Can you use magic?"

"To an extent," I replied, "I can use Invocations and Potions, but I don't have any active powers. My sister on the other hand inherited my Moms power of Telekinesis and is rapidly becoming a pain in the ass with it."

Issei also looked a little down at the thought of being a Devil, but quickly perked up when Rias mentioned the prospect of him being able to have servants of his own in the future. I just rolled my eyes at my idiotic friends antics, especially when he started muttering something about prom magazines. I decided not to ask and instead got him back on track by kicking him.

"So this is what you meant when you said we'd be getting a new little brother soon," said Akeno.

"Thats right," said Rias, grinning at us, "So i assume you're willing to become my servants then?"

"YES RIAS!" exclaimed Issei, "I want my own servants!"

"What about you Akihiro?" asked Rias, turning to me.

I sighed, before grinning and nodding.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I said, "But you can explain the whole Devil thing to my Mom."

Rias smiled and nodded.

"Great, where do we start?" I asked.

"At the bottom," said Rias as Koneko dropped a rather large stack of boxes next to us, "Start by handing these out."

She opened the box and revealed that it was full of flyers with summoning circles printed on them.

"OK," I said, already planning on taking these to the Yoma, the local hang out for Wesen.

* * *

Later, when I got home, I made a beeline for the basement to look up Yellow Eyed beings. The basement was rather large and full of everything a Wiccan would ever need. the room was split in half, with one half being devoted to bookshelves filled to bursting with leather bound volumes, while the other was full of shelves that were groaning under huge quantities of reagents of all kinds, from dried herbs, to pickled animal parts. The libury hall was furnished with comfortable chairs, tables and desks for studying, while the other had various circles drawn on the floor and several large pots full of ominous bubbling liquids set over fires.

I headed over the the shelves that held the books on supernatural creatures and quickly found a few likely candidates to hold the information I needed. I took the books over to a table and started reading.

Three hours later, I sat back in my chair with a groan, tossing the last book over my shoulder onto the pile of other books that I had looked through. Every single one of the damn things was useless, with not a single mention of anything really useful. I got to my feet, intending to head upstairs and make a cup of tea before continuing my search, when I tripped over my mother cat which had apparently fallen asleep at my feet. I stumbled into the nearest bookshelf, catching myself on one of the shelves before I fell, knocking a few books to the floor.

"Stupid cat," I muttered as said feline shot to stairs, yowling in irritation.

I bent down and retrieved the fallen books, returning them to their shelf. However, as I reached the last one, I paused. Unlike the other books, this one had no title, instead it had a symbol on the front that depicted a pair of wings, one feathered, the other batlike.

Curious, I let the book fall open.

 _A Compendium of Angels, Devils, Demons and Laguna_

 _By Carver Edlund_

Intrigued by the odd title, I took the book to the table and started reading

 _Before we begin, it is important that we note the difference between the four species that make the Heavens and Underworld their Home. While all four of them can trace their ancestry back to the Creator, their natures and how they came into being are very different._

 _The Angels were the first of the beings created by God, intended to be Soldiers in his war with the Primordial Darkness. They were created in Gods image and have the power to wield Light as a weapon._

 _The Devils were the second group to be created after Lucifer rebelled and convinced three other Angels to join him, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. After their rebellion failed, they were cast out and became the first Devils, creating more by mixing their blood with humans._

 _Laguna and Demons are both very different from Angels and Devils. They were once Human Souls, sent to either Heaven or Hell and slowly changed by the energies of the Realms until they became something else. They cannot exist on the material plane without a Vessel, usually human, and have a large number of powerful abilities. Due to the fact they are incorporeal, they are difficult to destroy._

I blinked, not sure what to make of what the book was saying, before shrugging and deciding to worry about it later. I started flicking through the book, noting the mentions of Devil Traps, Enochian Symbols, as well as how to make Angel traps and remove both Demons and Laguna from their hosts. Eventually, I reached the part of the book that discussed the various types of being that appeared, including the fact that Lucifer was apparently worshipped as a God by the Demons and information of the Devils Evil Piece system that I found quite interesting. Made me wonder what Piece I was. Finally, I reached the part on Demons and, after flicking past the sections on Black-eyed and Red-eyed Demons, I was greeted by a drawing of a pair of yellow eyes that perfectly matched the ones of the girl in Rias picture (That I was deliberately avoiding thinking of as Raynare). I stopped flicking through the pages and started to read.

 _Yellow-eyed Demons_

 _Unlike most Demons who were born from Human Souls exposed to Hells Energies, the Yellow-eyed Demons are very different as they were originally Laguna of the Grigori, a squad of elite Laguna thousands of years ago and were some of the first of their kind to walk the Earth. Unfortunately, they were twisted by their time among Mortals and began to consume Human Souls to increase their power. While they were largely wiped out, some managed to escape into Hell and eventually mutated into Demons, becoming some of Lucifer's most fanatical followers. While most of their Laguna powers have left them, they are still far more powerful than an average Demon and are even able to possess low level Angels and Reapers._

I sat back in my chair, shutting the book as I did. Well that certainly explained a lot. Now I just needed a way to find out if Raynare really was possessed or whether she had a yellow eyed twin. Fortunately, that would probably be quite ease with a spell, although I had no idea as to how I'd get the Demon out if she was possessed. Its not like I could perform an Exorcism as a Devil after all. I let out a sigh, before getting to my feet to return the book to its place on the shelf. As I did, I noticed something tucked behind the books through the gap where the book should be. I frowned and pulled the object out, revealing it to be a parcel of some kind. I unwrapped it, revealing what looked like a hunting knife with strange symbols up the blade and a piece of paper wrapped around the hilt.

 _You'll probably need this. Good luck._

 _CS_

I scowled and crushed the note in my hand. Someone was messing with me and I didn't like it one little bit.

 **And thats the end of that chapter. I hope my explanation of how the Demons and Angels are different in this crossover. Oh, and before anyone asks, no the Demon in Raynare is not Azazel, although I do plan for him to show up at some point, even if its just for an Omake. I wanna do a scene with Azazel and Azazel. Next time, Akis first job and the meeting with everyone's favorite nun who may or may not be a little more observent than the one in canon. Anyone who can figure out what I mean by that gets cookies from Asia! Please leave me a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruited as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **And we're back! I don't think I have anything to say here so lets roll right along. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Rias had given Issei and I the job of handing out flyers and now it was finally time to put the menal chores behind us and graduate from flyer handing to wish granting.

"Not bad, I expected it to take longer," said Rias as I crushed the now empty boxes of flyers so they'd fit in the recycling bin.

"To get my Harem, this is nothing!" exclaimed Issei.

"I just went to a bar and handed them to the people there," I said.

"Nice, now its time to move onto the next step," said Rias, "Kiba and Koneko are both double booked tonight. Could I ask you two to cover for them?"

"Sure thing." "Right."

Were our answers.

"Great, I knew I could count on your two," said Rias, "Akano?"

"Right."

The black haired beauty stepped into the red circle on the floor that I didn't recognize and closed her eyes. A second later, the circle started glowing red appeared and thruming with energy.

"This is a teleportation circle," said Rias, "We use them to teleport to and from jobs. give me your left hands."

We held out the requested limb.

"This symbol will allow you to be recognised as a member of the house of Gremory," said Rias as she drew the crest on our palms, "So who wants to go first?"

"Ooo, me!" said Issei.

"Alright, step into the circle Issei," said Rias.

Issei did as he was told, looking really eager for some reason. I watched, intrigued as I'd never seen a teleportation circle in action before.

"Get ready Issei, you're going now."

The Circle glowed brighter as a wind picked up and began tugging at everyone's clothes. a second later, the circle vanished in a flash, leaving a confused looking Issei standing there.

"Da Fuck?"

I snorted at the look on Isseis face as Rias looked resigned.

"Looks like you can't make the jump," said Rias.

"What does that mean?" asked Issei.

"Well, in order to use the Circle you need to have a certain amount of magical power that you evidently lack," said Rias, "However, you still need to get to the summoners location, so you'll need to travel on foot."

"If you go by bike you can make it in twenty minutes," said Kiba 'helpfully'.

I snorted again as I tried to keep myself from bursting out laughing at the thought of a Devil arriving on a bike.

"What kind of a devil arrives on a bicycle?" demanded Issei, before facefaulting as Koneko pointed at him with a perfectly blank face. that was too much for my self control and I collapsed with laughter.

"LETS SEE YOU TRY, ASSHOLE!" yelled Issei, shooting to his feet and pointing at me as i got myself back under control.

"Alright, lets go," I said, struggling to contain the giggles that kept escaping.

Akano quickly made another circle and I stepped into the center. there was a flash and I found myself in what looked like a teenaged girls bedroom with various rock band posters covering the walls and a guitar on a stand in the corner.

"Em, OK," I said, looking around, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm…"

Before I could finish the thought, someone grabbed me around the waist and slammed me head first into the ground in a perfect German Suplex.

"Ow."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?!" demanded a rather shrill voice from right next to my ear.

"Double ow," I said, "I'm the Devil you summoned so could you please let me go?"

"Oh, sorry," said the voice, letting me go and letting me stand up.

I turned around and looked at my assailant and apparent summoner and hat to stifle the urge to do a quick double take. She looked to be about Lauras age with long, pink hair with two bunches tied up with dark red laces and two twintails on the sides of her face, held together by small cross-shaped barrettes. Her eyes were hot pink and she was wearing the Kuoh academy girls uniform, only her shirt was a size to small, showing a slight glimpse of her belly. She was wearing black stockings, garters and a black choker around her neck. She was also wearing what looked like handcuffs around her wrists and had a pointed tail poking out from under her hair.

"Yui?"

Yui Nakamura blinked and looked up at me, before gasping loudly and pointing at me.

"Ah, your Laura-chans brother!" she exclaimed, "You're a Devil?"

I nodded.

"Its kinda a recent thing and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell my sister."

Yui looked a little confused, but nodded anyway.

"So, what can I do for you Yui?" I asked.

"Oh, I want some advice," she said.

"Go in," I said, a sinking feeling in my gut.

"I want to know how to attract the guy I like!"

I just deadpanned.

"Really? You summoned a Devil to get dating advice?"

"Yep, mew!"

I just sweatdropped, before sighing.

"Alright fine, who is it you like?" I asked.

Yui opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a baseball crashing through the window and slamming into the side of her head. Yui yelped in pain and grabbed her head.

"Err, are you OK?" I asked, crouching down next to Yui.

"Hey, whats the big idea?" she yelled, shooting to her feet and storming over to the window, "Who did that?"

I picked up the ball and turned it over.

"Hmm, apparently it was Hinata Hideki," I said, reading the name on the ball, "Huh, I think I know him. Hes the captain of the Baseball team at school."

Just then, the door slammed open and something slammed into my back, before someone pulled my arm into a rather painful lock

"Owowowowow!" I cried as my arm was pulled to far in the wrong direction.

"How'd you get in here?!" demanded a familiar voice.

"Yuri, what the hell?!" I yelped as the girl on my back pulled my arm even further.

"Wait, its OK," yelled Yui, grabbing my assailant's arm before she could dislocate my shoulder, "I invited him!"

"What?" the grip on my arm relaxed, "Then what happened to the window?"

I held up the baseball that was still in my hand.

"This, now please let me go!"

The girl on my back hesitated, before letting me go and letting me stand up. I rolled my shoulder and turned to face the girl. Yuri Nakamura was a girl my age, who also happened to be in my class and was the older sister of Yui. She had long, magenta hair held out of her face by a black headband with a mint green ribbon on one side, green eyes and was wearing a pink shirt and black skirt.

"So why are you here?" asked Yuri.

"Yui asked me to come," I said.

Yuri looked over at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to get some advice," said Yui, looking sheepish.

"Advice on what?" asked Yuri.

"Boys," I grumbled, "Although I don't know why you called me for that."

"I was expecting Koneko," said Yui.

"That makes more sense," I said, rubbing the back of my head, "To bad she's busy tonight."

I looked down at the ball in my hand and an idea came to me.

"Hey Yui, try giving this back to Hinata tomorrow," I said, tossing her the ball, "You might like what you find."

"Huh?"

Yui caught the ball and looked at me, confused.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I'm...not sure," I said, "it just seemed...right to say it. I should probably go. But before I do, I need to do one thing."

"Whats that?" asked Yuri.

"This. Ξεχάστε."

I placed a palm in front of Yuris face and a faint glow emerged from my palm. Yuris eyes glazed over, before she fell forwards into my arms.

"Ah, what did you do?" asked Yui.

"Just erased the memory of me being here," I said, "I don't think anyone other than the summoner is supposed to know about me. Just let me put her in bed and I'll be going."

I carried Yuri to her room, before bidding Yui farewell and leaving.

* * *

The next morning, I was walking to school when I came across a depressed looking Issei sat on a bench in the park.

"Hey man," I said as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, hey Aki," mumbled Issei.

"Whats got you so down?" I asked, "Did your mom throw out all your porno mags?"

Issei went white with fear.

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!" he yelled, shooting to his feet and pointing wildly at me.

I just chuckled and waved a hand.

"Yeah yeah, so why do you look like some just kicked your puppy?"

Instantly, Issei was back to looking depressed and handed me the paper in his hand.

"Oh, so you didn't get a contract?" I asked.

"Yeah, the President's gonna scold me," sighed Issei before looking at me, "How did your contract go?"

"Eh," I said, making a so so gesture, "Could have been worse. I couldn't actually do much to help since the client wanted a girl, but I get the feeling I helped in some way."

Before Issei could respond, we heard someone yelp and a thump. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw a young girl in a nun's habit on the ground with an open suitcase next to her, its contents scattered around. Issei on the other hand was more interested in passing out from bloodloss at the sight of her panties.

"Owee, why did I trip," said the girl in what I recognized as Italian.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked in Italian, kneeling down next to the girl and offering my hand.

"Oh, I think so," said the girl, "You speak Italian?"

"Among other languages," I said, "I'm Akihiro Howlett and this idiot is Issei Hyoudou."

I poked said idiot in the side to wake him up.

"Oh good, I haven't met anyone else who could speak with me," she said, "My name is Asia Argento."

I smiled at her and helped her to her feet, before looking at the scattered clothes, which included some rather racy underwear for a nun and what looked like a notebook.

"AH!"

Asia saw me looked and moved faster than eye could follow, grabbing all her clothes and shoving them into her suitcase and slamming it shut, her face glowing like a traffic light.

"Ahh, you saw the bad side of me," said Asia, blushing brightly.

"Heh, don't worry about it," I said, picking up the notebook she'd missed, "Here, you missed this."

"Thanks," said the nun, accepting the book.

As she did, I caught a glimpse at one of the pages that held a sketch of what looked like Blutbad. I frowned, but decided not to say anything.

"So, are you traveling?" I asked instead.

"Oh no, I've been assigned to the Church in this town," said Asia, "Unfortunately, I've lost my way and am not very fluent in Japanese yet."

"Bit of an oversight don't you think?" I asked, smiling to show I was kidding.

"I suppose," said Asia quietly, looking down.

"We can show you where the Church is if you like," said Issei, "Right Aki?"

"Sure," I said with a grin

"Really? Ah, the Lord has blessed me this day!" exclaimed Asia, making Issei and I flinch at the mention of Gods name, "Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"No, just a little headache," I said, smiling at her, "Come on, lets get going."

"K!"

We started to head in the direction of the church, but the sound of a child crying drew Asias attention to where a young boy had fallen and scraped his knee. The young Nun quickly hurried over to the boys side.

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over something like this," she said, despite the fact the boy couldn't understand her.

She cupped her hands over the boys knee and I watched, intrigued as a green glow surrounded them, rapidly healing the boys wound.

"There, all better," she said with a kind smile.

The boy just stared up at Asia in awe, before his mother came over and scolded him for running off.

"Yoshi, where did you run off to?" asked the woman, looking relieved.

"Mom, she healed me!" said the boy excitedly.

His mother looked cautiously at Asia, Woging into an Eisbiber as she did. What happened next was rather unexpected as Asia recoiled slightly, as if she could see the Woge, however that was nothing on the womans reaction. She let out a startled gasp and scrambled away from Asia, pulling her son with her with a look of genuine terror on her face I narrowed my eyes at the reaction, not sure what to make of it, before glancing at Asia who looked upset.

"Hey..!" yelled Issei, moving to stop the Eisbiber

"No, its fine," said Asia, catching Isseis sleeve

"But she was so rude after you healed her son!" protested Issei.

Asia looked down, tears in her eyes.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yes…," said Asia, although she certainly didn't look it.

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should test my theory as to why the Eisbiber would react like that, but decided against it and simply followed Issei as he led Asia to the Church where we turned down the offer of tea and headed to school.

* * *

Later, I was sitting in the club room, pondering the implications of Asias notebook and the reaction of the Eisbiber's reaction to her as Rias scolded Issei in the background. As improbable as it may seem, there was only one real explanation, although I wasn't willing to just accept it without proof. Still all the evidence pointed towards Asia being a…

"Are you listning Akihiro?" asked Rias, jerking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't go near the Church again," repeated Rias, "Its enemy territory for us."

"I know," I said, cutting across Rias, "I could feel it as soon as we got close. We were just helping someone in need, theres no need to worry."

"But…" said Issei

"Getting into any sort of relationship with someone from the Church is a bad idea Issei," said Rias, befiore turning to Akeno who had just entered the room, looking serious.

"What is it Akeno?" asked Rias.

"The Archduke has called," said the black haired beauty, "We have orders to take out a Stray Devil."

"Stray?" I asked.

"A Stray Devil is a Devil who has abandoned their master in pursuit of their own desires," explained Rias as Akeno prepared the Teleport Circle, "They also often kill their masters to escape. it always ends badly for all those involved."

With the explanation out of the way, everyone gathered and we headed through the circle and found ourselves standing before a large ruined house.

"Rumour has it that a stray devil has been luring people into this house at night and eating them," said Akano, "The job is simple, search and destroy."

"Gross!" exclaimed Issei.

"Stray Devils are pure evil," said Kiba, "They don't care about anything but their own selfish desires. and that always ends in ugliness."

I just looked around, grimacing at the strong coppery scent of blood that layered the area. While Rotznasig Carcaju may be a carnivores and occasional carrion eaters, that doesn't make the smell of rotting flesh any easier to deal with.

"Jeeze that stinks," I muttered, covering my nose with one hand as Koneko nodded in agreement.

"This will be a good opportunity for the two to see how devils fight and the abilities of the different servants," said Rias.

"What do you mean?" asked Issei.

"Are you familiar with the game of chess?" asked Rias.

"Yes, but I'm not very good at it," said Issei.

"Yep, I not a bad player," I said, my voice muffled by my sleave.

"As the master, I'm the king," said Rias, "My empress is the queen, my cavaliere the knight, my tank the rook, my clergyman the bishop and my foot soldier the pawn. Devils of nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each of their servants."

"That sounds cool," said Issei.

"We call these our Evil Pieces."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Issei.

"My guess is that she wants us to watch the others and learn how the other pieces fight," I said, "Right boss?"

Rias nodded.

"The best way to learn about the different pieces to to see them in action," said Rias.

"Its here," said Koneko, looking towards the shadows.

"Oh what is that foul faecal smell?" said a voice with a hint of madness in it, "And something smells quite delicious as well. I wonder if it tastes sweet or bitter."

From the shadows behind a pillar, a figure emerged. It was the upper body of a beautiful woman and was completely naked, something that appealed to Issei immensely.

"I see big boobies!" exclaimed Issei.

I just rolled my eyes and moved my hand to the knif that was hidden under my shirt. Better safe than sorry.

"Viser you wretch, you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfil the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you," said Rias, "Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. in the name of the great Marques of Gremory, begone, or meet your death!"

"Oh give it a rest you little slut," said Viser, "You've always had it in for me. Your just jealous cus your breasts will never be as luscious as these!"

She grabbed her breasts and started rubbing them, giggling insanely.

"This is your final warning, go back to your master now," said Rias, only to be ignored.

"Wow, this is a stray devil?" asked Issei before his face changed to perverted monkey, "She looks like a softcore late night cable star!"

"let me show you what I'm made of then!" said Viser as a huge hand tipped with red talons emerged from the darkness.

"Gah!"

"See what I mean?" asked Kiba, "When I said it ends in ugliness, I wasn't joking."

Indeed he wasn't. the monster before us had the upper body of a beautiful woman, but from the waist down she was a hideous monster. It was gigantic and resembled the lower half of a centaur. but with a pair of humanoid talons tipped with glowing red claws and what looked like teeth in her stomach cavity. And there are no words that could have conveyed just how badly it smelt. a combination of blood, rotting flesh and excrement.

"Shes got a really nice rack though, what a waist," said Issei.

I would have slapped him, but was more worried about the magic circles that had appeared around the monsters nipples. Her laughter became more psychopathic as the circles got bigger. A second later, beams of yellow energy shot from her breasts. I deadpanned before leaping out of the way, just barely avoiding getting dissolved.

"Ah, this is a porno I don't wanna be in!" exclaimed Issei as he gaped at the holes.

"Please be careful," said Rias, "Kiba!"

Said boy grabbed the hilt of the sword at his hip and vanished, although I could still follow his movements slightly due to my Martial arts training and enhanced senses.

"He disappeared!" exclaimed Issei.

"No, hes moving extremely fast," I said, "Thats really impressive."

"In this game Kibas my Knight," said Rias, "His attribute is speed and his ultimate attack is his sword."

The Knight appeared below the Stray and sliced off her huge taloned arms. The Stray screamed in agony as Koneko stepped forwards. Visers face began to change, becoming more demonic with parana like teeth and pointed ears as her stomach opened to reveal a massive mouth.

"Koneko look out!" yelled Issei as the Stray bore down on the small girl, the huge jaws slamming shut on her.

"No," said Issei.

"Its all right," said Rias, smirking.

Viser shook as she struggled to keep her mouth shut, only for it to be forced open, revealing Koneko standing there looking none the worse for wear.

"in the game shes my Rook," explained Rias, "Her attribute is simple. she has unparalleled strength. that won't even put a dent in her."

Issei gaped at the small girl as she stood in the monster's jaws, keeping them open with seemingly no trouble. I let out a whistle, more than a little impressed. Even a Siegbarste would probably have been crushed by those jaws and Koneko shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"See you on the flip side," said Koneko, swinging her fist and shattering Visers teeth, sending her flying into the pillars.

"Note to self, do not piss her off," said Issei, with me mentally agreeing.

"Akano," said Rias.

said girl began to move forwards, a creepy smile on her lips.

"Oh is it my turn?" she asked, "How exciting, I so love this game. fufufu!"

I glanced around the room, making sure that there wasn't anything else sneaking up on us, when I noticed one of Visers severed arms twitch, before launching itself at Rias.

"Oh no you don't!" I growled, pouncing on the arm and stabbing my knife into the arm.

The instant the knife entered the flesh, it began to smoke and glow faintly, showing the bones, before the limb went limp.

"Huh, that was interesting," I said, getting to my feet and retrieving my knife.

"Thats an odd knife you've got their Akihiro," said Rias.

"Yeah, magic and all that," I muttered.

"Akano, finish her off please," said Rias, turning to the black haired beauty.

"I've got news for you," she said, "You're not the only one who likes to play rough around here. so whats say you and I have some fun?"

She raised her hands and yellow lightning began to generate between them.

"Akano is my Queen," said Rias, "Her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces. shes simply unbeatable."

Riser glared up at the Queen from her place on the floor.

"Tough girl, still not ready to give up?" asked Akano, "Goody, I get to play some more!"

she raised her hands and unleashed a massive bolt of yellow lightning that shocked the Stray.

"Her weapon is a dark magical power," said Rias by explanation, "And thats not all…"

"All this violence, its making me so hot," said Akano, a light blush on her face as she ran her tongue over her lips.

"...shes really into S&M," finished Rias as Akano continued to shock the Stray, giggling madly.

"Is this as good for you as it is for me?" asked Akano over the sounds of lightning and screaming.

"You mean she gets off on this?" asked Issei. I just shuddered, not even wanting to get into that.

"Akano, I think shes had enough," said Rias, prompting her Queen to let up and allow the Stray to fall to the floor, steaming lightly.

"Aw, over already?" asked Akano, "And I was just starting to enjoy myself."

I shivered again,

Rias walked over to the groaning form of the Stray.

"Any last words before we end this?" asked the King.

"Go to hell," snarled Viser as an answer.

"Alright, lets get this over with," said Rias, spreading her arms as a red magic circle appeared in front of her, "Game over."

With a flash of red, Viser was completely annihilated, leaving nothing but a scorched stretch of floor.

"We're done here."

Rias turned to us and smiled.

"Lets go home."

"Sounds good to me," was everyones response except Issei.

"Wait," said Issei.

"Whats wrong?" asked Rias.

"What am I?" he asked, "Am I something cool like a Knight?"

"You are a Pawn," said Rias, walking away.

"But I don't want to be a Pawn," said Issei, "And whats Aki?"

"Sorry, but thats what you are," said Rias, "And Akihiro is a Rook like Koneko."

I glanced over at Issei and hid a chuckle at the look on his face.

"Aw don't worry Issei," I said, "If this is like a chess game then the Pawn has the most potential of any piece."

"What do you mean?" asked Issei.

"Well, in chess if you manage to get your pawn to the other side of the board, they can be promoted to any other piece beside the king. Is that right Boss?"

Rias nodded.

"Thats right," said Rias, "If a Pawn advances far enough into enemy territory, as defined by the King, they can temporarily become any other piece beside the king."

"Thats cool I guess," said Issei, although he didn't look to happy.

"Oh don't look so down Issei," I said, "After all, even the smallest bit of help can make all the difference."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Aki," said the pervert.

* * *

A few days after the battle with Viser, I was returning to the club room after finishing handing out flyers, thinking about the past few weeks. I'd been having a lot of fun hanging out with my clubmates and had managed to get a few contracts, as well as helped a new couple get together. A few days after Yui had summoned me, she had come up to me in the halls and given me a big hug as thanks for helping her meet Hinata. They had quickly become the cutest couple in school, almost like they were meant to be…

Fortunately my mother hadn't found out I was now a Devil yet, although I knew it was only a matter of time and I wasn't looking forwards to it cus I just knew she'd overreact and I'd end up tied to a chair or something.

* * *

I broke out of my thoughts as I reached the Clubroom and found Rias looking panicked as the others ran around like headless chickens.

"What the hell?" I asked, "Where's the fire?"

"Oh good, you're back Akihiro," said Rias, "Isseis in trouble! There's an Exorcist at the Client's house! Get ready to go."

My blood ran cold at that and hurried over to where Akeno had just finished the Circle. The first one through was Kiba, followed by Akano and Koneko with me taking up the rear. As I stepped through, I was immediately assaulted by the stench of blood. I looked over at the source and saw a disemboweled body pinned to the wall with metal spikes and what looked like a hole through the chest. However, what really shook me was that I recognized the body. It was Mr. Ashada, the owner of a small Apothecary in town that catered to the alternative medicines used by Wesen and supplied my mother with her supplies. He was a nice old fox, if a little perverted (But who wasn't in this town) and certainly didn't deserve a death like this. I gritted my teeth in fury as my clenched fists began to shake.

"You…"

The Exorcist paused in his taunting of my comrades in favor of looking over at me.

"Huh, what was that?" he asked.

"You killed him…"

The others looked at me worriedly as I took a step towards the Priest.

"You wanna make something of it, huh shitty Devil?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tear you apart!"

I Woged and pounced on the Priest, slashing him across the face with my claws and catching him by surprise. However, he quickly recovered and retaliated with his Light sword, slashing across my chest with a shallow cut that immediately began to burn. He took advantage of my destruction of the pain to kick me back to where the others were. I growled and moved to attack him again, but was stopped as Akeno held out her hand in front of me.

"Calm down Akihiro" she said, "I know your angry, but attacking blindly won't get us anywhere."

I growled again, but relaxed, reigning in my Woge as best I could.

"Oh, well aren't you a hot piece of ass!" said Freed, hugging himself, "Oh theres nothing I lust after more than a hot Devil Bitch!"

"If you want it, come get some," said Rias as she appeared from the circle and blasted Freed with her magic, "But I really don't think you can handle it. No one hurts on of my servants."

"President," said Issei from his possession on the floor.

"Well, look who finally showed her tits," said Freed, making my already strained temper spike even more as my armour began to climb higher up my arms, "Don't get ahead of yourself though cus I'm pretty sure I just hurt him!"

"Don't worry Issei," said Rias.

"I'm sorry," said Issei, "I tried but I failed you."

"Look at how hurt you are," said Rias, lifting Isseis head with a gentle hand, "I'm the one whos sorry Issei. I sent you into the hands on an Exorcist and I had no idea. There was a barrier in place until a moment ago so we didn't even know."

"You were supposed to make the Barrier idiot!" yelled Freed, kicking the downed Asia, "You little bitch, die!"

"Oh no you don't!" I roared, Woging again and punching the crazy bastard into the wall, "I won't let you hurt her again!"

"A-Akihiro?" asked a startled voice from behind me.

I turned to check on Asia, only to freeze as I saw her eyes. It was like looking into a void of infinite Darkness that reflected back an image of my true nature and it was clear that Asia could see me for what I was, despite the fact I was in the state that was hidden from all but other Wesen...and Grimm.

 **And thats the end of this extra long chapter. I was going to end it a while back, but after the rather obvious bit of foreshadowing I decided to run right up to this point. Anyone who has seen Grimm should have been able to guess that Asia was a Grimm back when she was first introduced. I bet no one was expecting me to make one of the sweetest girls in Anime into something with a reputation for decapitating people.**

 **Anyway, this is where I sign off so I'll see you next time. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruited as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **And I'm back for more crap from my crazy ass mind. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

I sighed as I sat back on my chair, gazing up at the ceiling, tuning out the sounds of Issei being scolded by Rias in the shower as my mind shot from one thought to another, trying desperately to make sense of what I'd seen. It had been about half an hour since we'd returned from saving Isseis ass from Freed and my mind was still trying to connect the sweet girl I'd met to the image of a Grimm, a being well known for decapitating Wesen. Sure I'd had my suspicions, but to see irrefutable proof was something else entirely. It didn't really help that those eyes were just plain disturbing.

I shuddered and wrenched my thoughts away from the image of those soulless eyes and back on track.

"Is something wrong Akihiro?" asked Kiba.

"Hmm," I said.

"You've been quiet since we got back," said Kiba, "And I saw your face when you looked at that Asia girl."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It looked like you'd seen a ghost," said Koneko in her usual blunt way.

"Well, a Wrath, but lets not stress the semantics," I muttered.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Akeno from right behind me, making me jump.

"O-oh, nothing," I said, leaping to my feet, "I need to get home, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Wait Akihiro," said Rias as she came out from behind the curtain where the shower was.

"Whats up Prez?" I asked, pausing at the door.

"You knew that Priests victim, didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Not very well, but I do know his granddaughter and met him a few times when my mom shopped at his store," I said.

"Alright, I want you to take tomorrow off," said Rias, "Take some time to get your head on straight."

I nodded and left the room.

* * *

The next day I was walking through the town center, thinking about various things, when I noticed a familiar head of blond hair sat on a nearby bench. I quietly walked up behind her and glanced over her shoulder at the notebook in her hand and saw that she was sketching me.

"Not but, but my teeth aren't that big," I said, making Asia nearly jump out of her skin.

"Ah, Akihiro!" yelped the Nun, leaping to her feet and turning to me, "You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump," I said, picking up the notebook Asia had dropped and flicking through, "Huh, not bad."

I glanced up at her.

"You've seen all of these?"

Asia looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

"Then you're lucky to be alive," I said, shutting the book and holding it out to her, "I bet you can't fight very well and there aren't many Blutbad or Hasslich who would let a defenceless Grimm live."

Asia hesitantly took the book and looked at me curiously.

"I've been called that before, but I don't know what it means," she said, "You know something. Please tell me, what are these creatures I can see, why do they all seem so scared of me and just what is a Grimm?"

I sighed and beckoned for Asia to follow me. It didn't take us long to reach my destination, a small cafe I liked and also happened to be run by Wesen. I got us some drinks and cakes, before sitting Asia down and sitting opposite her.

"Alright, let me start by explaining what the creatures you can see are," I said, "We are collectively known as Wesen, which is German for a being or Creature. There are many different kinds of Wesen, each with their own traits, strengths and weaknesses. I have no idea how many different kinds there are and no one's entirely sure as to our origins, although there are theories that we are descended from Gods. Normal humans aren't aware of our existence outside of stories and fairy tales and it can actually be dangerous for a regular human to be exposed to our world. Our true forms cannot be seen by humans unless we want them to."

"So why can I?" asked Asia, "I'm just a normal human, right?"

"Wrong, you are a Grimm," I said, "Grimms have the ability to see a Wesen, even if we don't want to be seen. This, combined with their natural abilities make them excellent hunters, which is the reason most Wesen run from you or attack you. Your ancestors are our boogeymen, the scary stories told to naughty children to get them to go to sleep at night. It doesn't really help that seeing a Grimm see us is down right disturbing."

I shuddered at the thought of those black, soulless eyes. Asia looked horrified at the whole idea of being a Grimm.

"But theres no way I could ever do anything like that!" protested the Nun.

"I know," I said, "But you have to remember that other Wesen won't. Many of us grow up hearing horror stories about Grimm. For us, fearing your kind is natural, like Humans fearing the monster under the bed."

"I-I understand," said Asia, looking down.

"Hey, buck up," I said, "Just because Grimm have a bad reputation, doesn't mean you can't prove them wrong."

Asia nodded and smiled, although it was clearly forced. Seeing the normally happy girl look so down looked so wrong that I had to squash the urge to give her a big hug. Instead I stood up and clapped my hands.

"Alright, thats enough serious stuff for one day, lets go have some fun!"

I dragged the surprised nun out of the cafe and across the shopping district to the arcade where I emptied my wallet on crane games, dance central and anything else Asia wanted, even managing to win her a stuffed pikachu. Their was a slight issue at the cosplay picture booth when one of the patrons mistook Asia's habit for a costume, but we were able to turn it around and got some great pictures.

* * *

After a few hours of having fun (and completely depleting my wallet), we left the arcade and headed for the park where Asia got her notebook out and I started telling her about the Wesen she'd encountered before now.

"Hey Asia, if you don't mind me asking, whats a Nun with a power like yours doing hanging around with Stray Devils and Fallen Angels?" I asked.

Immediately Asias face fell and she teared up, making me backpedal.

"Its OK if you don't want to tell me," I said, "Forget I asked."

"No, its OK," said Asia, "I don't mind."

She took a deep breath and began to tell me about her past in the Church and how she'd been excommunicated and branded as a witch after she'd healed a Devil, only to be picked up by the Fallen Angels, forced to work for them as she had nowhere else to go.

"You know Akihiro, I have a dream," said Asia as she began to cry, "I want to have lots of friends. I want to be able to go out with them and have a good time, to laugh and cry together and make lots of happy memories!"

I stared at the girl next to me for a moment, internally debating whether or not this was a good idea. After all, not only was Asia a member of the Church, but she was also a Grimm. Logic dictated that we should be bitter enemies, but I just couldn't bring myself to walk away.

"Aki," I said, "My friends call me Aki."

"What?" asked Asia.

"We're friends, right?" I asked, "So you can call me Aki."

Asias eyes widened, before she smiled through her tears.

"Oh Akihiro, we can't, its forbidden!"

"Awe who cares?" I said with a grin, "I don't care if you're a part of the church, or that your ancestors likely hunted and killed mine, I'm not going to abandon you. Not now, not ever!"

"Well, isnt this sweet," said a familiar voice from behind me, "I think I'm going to be sick."

I spun around, only to freeze as I saw the familiar form of my long missing girlfriend floating just above the surface of the pond behind me.

"Raynare," I said, "So your back."

"Oh, its you," said Raynare dismissively, "I've got no business with you. Give me the girl and I'll let you go."

I narrowed my eyes as I reached into my back pocket, before throwing a small bag at the Fallen Angel. The black winged being scoffed and batted it asside, only for it to burst and shower her in black dust that immediately began to steam as it came into contact with her skin. Raynare screamed and hid her face as the iron dust burned her.

"Just as I thought, your not Raynare," I growled, pulling out my knife, "Who are you?"

The Demon's head snapped up, revealing a pair of glowing, yellow eyes.

"Well, aren't you a clever little Devil," she growled, "How did you figure it out?"

"Wasn't hard," I said, "You left traces of Sulfur at Raynares apartment and Rias has a picture of you with your eyes visible. After that it was a simple matter of doing a bit of research, Yellow-eyed Demon."

The Demon smirked.

"I see, so thats it," it said, "Well, since you were able to figure it out, I'll tell you my name. I am Baraqiel, Azazels right hand man."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, thats interesting," I muttered.

"Now that the introductions are over, how about you give me the girl so I can be on my way," said Baraqiel.

"Like hell," I growled as I Woged and flexed my claws.

"Have it your way," said the Demon, summoning a Light Spear.

I crouched, before pushing off with enough force to blast a crater in the ground, shooting towards the Fallen Angel at high speed. I took a swipe at her, only for her to dodge and allow me to plunge into the pond. I hit the water and immediately found that it was deeper than I thought and my thick fur and heavy body dragged me down. Baraqiel floated down nearby and watched me flounder with a sneer on her face.

"Pathetic, you couldn't even land one hit on me," she said, before she grabbed my head and forced me under the water.

I flailed, trying to free myself from her grip as bubbles escaped from my mouth. As I struggled, I could feel myself begin to fade. Then, just as I was about to pass out, Baraqiel suddenly pulled me up and threw me over to the shore of the pond where I immediately coughed up water and gasped for breath as Asia rushed to my side.

"You should consider yourself lucky, brat," said the Yellow-Eyed Demon, "If I had my way, I'd leave you to drown, but Asia really seems to like you. Now, come with me."

She held out her hand to Asia, who got to her feet.

"Wait," I said weakly, grabbing her wrist, "Don't go."

"I'm sorry Aki, I have no choice," said Asia, gently pulling her wrist from my grip, "I had fun today, thank you."

"Good girl," purred Baraqiel, wrapping her arms and wings around Asia, "But don't worry, after the ceremony later, all your suffering will end."

She vanished, taking Asia with her and leaving me to regain my breath and stagger to the OCR clubroom.

 **And thats the end of this chapter. I hope you liked and decide to leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruited as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **And here we go with another chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Absolutely not!" said Rias, "I won't let you put yourself in harms way just to save a member of the Church! Besides, you entering their territory could spark another war!"

"Rias you don't understand!" I protested, "There's more going on here than just a Fallen Angel kidnapping a Sacred Gear Holder!"

"Please don't make me say it again!" shouted Rias, slamming her palm down on the desk between us, "Don't you understand? If you go there alone, you will be killed! I don't want to see any member of my household die!"

I hesitated as I saw the genuine worry in her eye, before I hardened my heart.

"Rias I don't want to do that to you," I said, "But this isn't a question of choice. There's a lot more at stake here than just my life. Asia is an innocent, regardless of her connection to the Church and I get the distinct impression that whatever that damned Demons got planned for her is going to be bad."

That got Rias' attention.

"Demon?" she asked cautiously.

"Yellow Eyes," I said.

"Shit," muttered Rias, "Your right, this isnt good."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding and looking me straight in the eye, telling me without words to deal with it. I nodded and turned away as Akeno approached and whispered something to Rias.

"Akeno and I need to go out for a while," said Rias, "Remember Akihiro, don't go anywhere alone."

The two girls left the room and I turned to Kiba and Koneko.

"So, I take it you two know what she meant by that?" I asked.

"Yep," said Kiba, strapping his sword belt around his waist, "You can count on us."

"Lets go," said Koneko.

"Whoa, what are you guys talking about?" asked Issei, "Rias told us to stay put!"

"Wrong, she said not to go anywhere alone," I said, "And I'm going to save Asia. Whether you come or not is up to you."

Issei looked hesitant, before his face hardened.

"She saved my life the other night so I can't just leave her," said the pervert, "Lets go."

I grinned and hoisted my bag over my shoulder.

* * *

It didn't take us long to reach the church, even with Isseis complete inability to use the Magic Circle to teleport. We were hiding in the bushes outside, shivering slightly at the feeling of so many holy beings in one place. However, under the aura, I could also smell Sulphur and feel the malevolence of a rather large amount of Demons.

"Jeeze there must be a ton of them in there," said Issei.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a tough fight," said Kiba.

"No kidding," said I, "I'm glad you guys are here."

"Well hey now you and I are buddies, right?" asked Kiba, smiling at me before sobering, "Besides Fallen Angels aren't exactly my favourite thing in the world. The truth is, I hate them."

Koneko stood and walked up to the doors.

"Theres no need to be sneaky, they already know we're here," said the short Rook. she raised a foot and kicked the door in.

We walked into the holy building, although it certainly didn't look very holy with shattered pews and broken statues. even the huge cross above the altar was broken in half.

"Man this place is creepy," I said, shivering, before a clapping sound echoed around the room.

"So we meet again," said a voice as Freed the Psycho Priest walked out of the shadows, "Glad you could make it. bet I'm a sight for sore eyes, eh?"

"Not really," I said, "Now why don't you stand aside before you get hurt."

"Here's the thing," said Freed, ignoring me, "I pride myself on the fact I never have to fight the same Devil more than once. And yet here you are, just rubbing it in. If theres one thing I won't abide, its being mocked by maggot Devils in the house of God! So what do you say, lets finish this?!"

His face twisted into a demented grin.

"The thought of cutting up your flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water!"

"Wheres Asia?" I growled.

"Oh right, you mean that dirty Devil loving whore of a Sister," said Freed, looking over his shoulder, "All you have to do is go down to the basement, shes right beneath the Altar were currently standing on. but first you have to go through me!"

He crouched as his body began to change, red fur sprouting as a chitinous scorpion tail emerged from under his coat.

"Oh fuck," I said, before shoving my shocked companions out of the way as the Manticore pounced.

I caught his claws in my own as I Woged, meeting the other Wesen head on in a flurry of claws, teeth and tail.

"Oh yeah, I've always wanted to fight a Rotznasig Carcaju!" roared Freed as he tried to sting me with his tail.

I just growled as I grabbed the offending limb and tossed him into alter, sending it flying and revealing the hole underneath it.

"Don't just stand their!" I snarled at my shocked companions, "Go save Asia! I'll deal with this psycho!"

That shocked them into motion and they hurried down the now revealed staircase. I braced myself as Freed exploded from the rubble of the altar with a roar and flung himself at me, sending us both tumbling once again in a bundle of flashing claws and teeth. We were about equal in strength, but I had a disadvantage as Freed could attack with his tail and it would only take one hit from that thing to put me down for a while thanks to its poison. While I was sure that my Rook durability and Rotznasig Carcaju healing factor would protect me, I wasn't about to risk it.

Suddenly, Freed grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the ground with enough force to crack the flagstones, holding me there as his tail flashed down, aiming to stab me through the eye. I jerked my head to the side, dodging the tail by a hair, before grabbing my knife from its sheath and slamming it into the Manticore's tail.

The Cryptid Wesen howled in agony as it recoiled, releasing me from its grip and allowing me to counterattack. I sprinted forwards and slammed a clawed hand into Freeds sternum, sending him flying into the wall where the impact knocked him unconscious, causing him to revert to human form. I stood still for a moment, catching my breath as I let my Woge received, before walking over to the unconscious Manticore, intending to tie him up before he could regain consciousness. As I pulled his arms behind his back, I noticed a tattoo on his palm. Curious and more than a little worried, I opened his fingers, revealing a tattoo of eight interlocked swords.

"What the hell is a member of the Verrat doing here?" I muttered.

"Wouldnt you like to know."

Before I could react, Freed Woged again and whacked me with his tail, sending me flying across the room, before pulling something out of his coat.

"You've won this time boy, but I'll be back!" snarled the Manticore, before throwing the object at the ground, causing a brilliant flash of light to fill the hall.

When I could see again, I saw that Freed had apparently vanished. I sighed and put the issue of the Verrat working with Fallen Angel and Demons out of my mind for the moment in favour of clearing away some of the pews, pulling a piece of chalk out of my pocket and drawing a circle on the floor. I finished just in time for Issei to come bursting out of the staircase with Asia in his arms. I hurried over to them as he laid the Grimm down on one of the few remaining Pews.

"Asia, are you OK?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of me.

"Aki, I'm so glad I was able to be friends with you," she whispered, "Even if it was for only a short time, it made me so happy."

"What do you mean?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes, "We're still friends, right?"

Asia just smiled as tears began to fall from her eyes. My eyes widened as my ears picked up the sound of her heartbeat weakening.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, "You're not going to die yet! Theres still too much I need to teach you! You still need to prove that Grimm don't have to be Monsters to the other Wesen!"

"Aki, thank you," whispered Asia, before her heartbeat stopped completely.

I knelt there for a moment, my face completely blank, before I gritted my teeth and slowly got to my feet.

"That bastard is going to suffer for this," I snarled.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked a familiar and very unwelcome voice from nearby, "After all, if you try to hurt me then you'll only be hurting Raynare too."

I turned to face the grinning Possessed Fallen Angel, ignoring the confused looking Issei.

"I have other ways to make you suffer you yellow-eyed bastard," I growled.

"Oh really?" asked Baraqiel, her grin vanishing as she summoned a light spear, "Then lets see what you got!"

She spread her wings and rocketed towards me as I pulled out my knife and braced myself. Baraqiel thrust her spear at me as she approached, giving me the opening I needed. I ducked under the attack, shoving her arm up and tossed her over my shoulder and into the Devils Trap. The Demon stumbled to her feet, before summoning another Spear and trying to charge me, only to be met by the Traps wall.

"What..?"

"You're not going anywhere," I said, pointing at the Trap.

The Demon snarled and slammed her fists against the barrier, before kicking her feet and sitting down cross legged, pouting like a petulant child.

"Now thats over, you lot can come out now," I said, turning to the staircase where the others were waiting and apparently joined by Rias and Akeno.

"That was quite impressive Akihiro," said Rias, "Not many can boast to being able to throw a Demon around."

I grinned and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Heh, thanks," I said.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" asked Rias, "You do know that you can't perform an Exorcism right?"

I smiled and held up my knife.

"Would a knife capable of destroying Demons work?" I asked.

Rias eyed the weapon skeptically.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Those are pretty rare."

"I checked," I replied, "This is a genuine Kurdish Antidemon Knife, although I have no idea how it got into my basement."

Rias didn't look convinced.

"Hey, if this doesn't work I've got a library full of tomes thats sure to have something in it."

Rias sighed and nodded.

"Alright, fine," she said.

"Em, I hate to interrupt, but what are you two talking about?" asked Kiba, raising a hand.

"You explain it, I got a Demon to kill," I said, turning to the still pouting Baraqiel, whos pout quickly changed to fear as she caught sight of the knife in my hand.

"W-where did you get that," she asked, scrambling to her feet and backing away as I advanced, "No, keep that away from me!"

"Well, I'd say that proves its authenticity," I said with a grin, before I leaped forwards and grabbed her, driving the knife into her stomach.

The Demon screamed as her body lit up from the inside, before she slumped against me as a thin stream of steam escaped her mouth. I pulled the knife out and dropped it, before gently hoisting Raynares body into my arms and carrying her over to a nearby pew.

"Is she dead?" asked Issei.

I pressed a finger to her neck and found a faint pulse.

"Nope, but the thing that was possessing her most definitely is," I said, "She'll probably be unconscious for a while, but something as minor as a stab to the stomach shouldn't do that much damage to her."

I was about to turn away, when I noticed a faint glow emerging from Raynares chest, before a small, green orb phased through her skin.

"Thats interesting," I muttered as I picked up the orb, which faded to reveal a pair of silver rings decorated with green gems.

"What are those?" asked Issei.

"Twilight Healing," said Rias, "I guess that the destruction of the Demon caused them to emerge."

"Hmm," I said, getting to my feet and moving over to Asia, putting the rings back on her fingers.

"I'm sorry Asia, I was to late," I whispered as I returned her hands to her chest.

"Akihiro, do you know what this is?" asked Rias, pulling a Bishop out of her pocket.

At the sight of it, my heart stopped as hope flared in me.

"Is that..?"

Rias smiled and nodded.

"Our good sister is about to be reborn into the Underworld."

I smiled and lifted Asia into a bridal carry, putting her down in the middle of the circle Akeno had just created, before stepping back and allowing Rias to do her thing.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento, hear my command! Return Thy Soul from the Shadows of Death to the Human Realm, rise once more as my Devil Servant! Rejoice, for you have been given new life! Wake as my Healer and Clergyman!"

The circle flashed and the Evil Piece that had been laid on Asias chest sank into the Nuns body. For a moment, nothing happened, before the former Nun stered as if waking from a deep sleep and slowly sat up, blearily blinking her eyes.

"W-what happened?" she asked warily, looking around at everyone, before her eyes landed on me.

"A-Aki?" she whispered.

I smiled and knelt down next to her.

"Akihiro, from here on out, you are her protector," said Rias, "You are the senior Devil after all."

I grinned, before turning back to Asia.

"Aki, am I really here?" asked Asia, still looking a little confused.

My smile widened and I gently pulled my friend into my arms.

"Your home Asia," I whispered in her ear, "And I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

Asia smiled and hugged me back. After a few moments, I pulled back and glanced at the pew where Raynare lay.

"Asia, can I ask you a favour?"

The former Nun looked at me curiously.

* * *

The next morning I entered the Clubroom to find Rias sat alone drinking tea.

"Morning," I greeted, taking a seat opposite her.

"Good morning Akihiro," said Rias, "I was hoping you'd be in today."

I paused as I rummaged through my bag.

"Let me guess, this is about what Kiba, Koneko and Issei saw last night," I said.

"Indeed," said Rias, locking me with a stare, "I'm alright with my servants keeping secrets, but I do need to know about any abilities you have so I can plan accordingly in the future."

"Can this wait until everyone's here?" I asked, "I kind of want to only say this once and it would be better if Asia was here too."

Rias nodded and picked up her tea again.

"Whatever the truth, I can't wait to see what you'll do in the future," said Rias, "You are already full of surprises and I truly can't wait to see what you'll be capable of in the future."

"Looking forwards to it," I said with a grin.

"By the way, I have a surprise for you," said Rias.

I blinked, before the sound of the door opening reached my ears and I turned to see who had just entered, only to be greeted by the sight of Raynare looking better than ever and wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Raynare, your up!" I exclaimed, vaulting over the back of the couch and taking her hands, "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little drained from the Demon Possession, but I'm doing just fine," said the Fallen Angel, smiling at me, "Asia's really good at healing, she fixed nearly all the lingering damage in just a few hours."

"Thats a relief," I said, before I realized what she was wearing, "Hey, why are you wearing our uniform?"

"Oh you can thank my father for that," said Rias, "I had him enroll her at the school. While I wouldn't normally allow a Fallen Angel so close to my HQ, its clear that this one is very different from her fellows. Besides having a Fallen Angel loyal to me might come in handy."

Raynare smiled at Rias, before wrapping her arms around me and pressing herself closer.

"Now I don't have to worry about being separated from you," she said, before leaning up and whispering in my ear, "And I have got six months of making up with you to do."

I shivered and gulped as she blew in my ear.

"Careful, you don't want to make our newest member jealous," said Rias, hiding her smirk behind her teacup.

"Huh?"

I looked behind me to see that Asia had entered the room while I was distracted by Raynare and now had a look on her face like someone had kicked her puppy.

"A-Asia!" I stuttered, "H-how long have you been there?"

Raynare just tightened her grip on me possessively and smiled smugly at Asia.

"I-Its OK," said the girl quietly, wringing her hands and looking dejected, "I-I know shes prettier than me and she'll probubly do things I won't so its only natural that you'd…!"

She stopped herself and shook her head wildly.

"Nononono, I can't think like this! I'm not jealous I swear!"

She clasped her hands.

"Dear lord please forgive my sins...AH!"

She fell to her knees clutching her head in pain.

"Ooh, it feels like someone just stabbed a knife into my skull!"

"God isn't very receptive to the prayers of Devils," said Rias.

"Thats right, hes probably mad at me," muttered Asia.

"How do you feel about it?" asked Rias.

"Oh, I have no regrets," said Asia with a smile, "I can be with Aki forever now, thats all I really wanted."

I gulped as Raynare tightened her grip on me even more and glared at Asia. I could almost see the lightning flashing between them, despite the fact that Asia was smiling happily. Fortunately, a distraction arrived at that moment in the form of Kiba, Issei and Koneko.

"Good morning everyone," said Kiba.

"Hey," greeted Koneko.

Issei said nothing, opting to glare at me instead for having Raynare practically welded to my side.

"Oh good, everyones here," said Akeno, coming through the door at the other end of the room pushing a trolley loaded with goodies, "I thought we could have a little celebration to greet our newest members."

"Members?" I asked.

"I'm joining the club as well as Asia," said Raynare, "I may not be able to join Rias peerage as a Fallen Angel, but I can still hang out with you all."

We all got our cake and sat down, before Rias brought up the subject of my transformation again.

"So Akihiro, now that everyone's here, maybe you can explain about your transformation during the battle?" said Rias.

I swallowed my bite of cake and nodded.

"Alright," I said, "The truth is that I'm not a Human reincarnated as a Devil because I was never human to begin with."

"Then what were you?" asked Rias.

"I'm a Rotznasig Carcaju, a type of Wesen," I said.

"Wesen?" asked Rias, "But their just fairy stories, right?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, although we are definitely the source of a good many fairy tales," I said.

Rias just looked at me. I sighed, before I Woged.

"There, happy?" I asked, ignoring everyone's looks of surprise.

What I wasn't expecting was for Rayare to look at me with sparkling eyes, before suddenly grabbing me around the neck and yank me into her chest.

"SO CUTE!" she squealed as she rubbed my ears.

"Well, thats unexpected," muttered Rias, "So Wesen are real?"

"Very," I said, wriggling out of Raynares grip and Wogeing back to normal, despite her protests, "Their are actually quite a few around town and that psycho priest Freed is a Manticore."

"Really?" asked Rias, "Do I know any?"

"Well, the captain of the Swim Club is a Naiad, the Science Club leader is a Fuchsbau and the head of the Kendo Club is a Lowen," I said, counting them off my fingers."

"I see," muttered Rias, "And you said that the Priest that attacked Issei was one too?"

I nodded.

"Thats right," I said, "He's a Manticore."

I decided to keep the fact he was a member of the Verrat to myself for now.

Silence fell for a moment, before Akeno clapped her hands.

"Thats enough everyone, this is supposed to be a party!" she said, breaking the somber air. Everyone smiled and started talking again as Raynare yanked me down into her lap.

"Alright Mr, bring back the fur!" she said.

I did as I was told and she immediately started petting me again. I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding to enjoy the piece while it lasted as I had a feeling that things were going to get messy very soon.

 **And thats the end of this chapter! For those who don't know, the Verrat are an organization of Wesen who work for the Royal Families and are rather dangerous. I'll be using them as an antagonist later since they seem like the types to do anything for a bit of power, including dealing with the Devil. I hope you liked the fights and reveals. Next time will see the start of the Riser Arc. Until then, please leave me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruited as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **I can't believe I forgot about the familiars! Oh, sorry, that was me lamenting the fact I nearly forgot to include the familiar quest. Anyway, thats not important, what is important is the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

The next day I came downstairs for breakfast to find my family sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast while Mom sorted through a stack of letters, most of which looked like bills.

"James, your sister sent a letter," said Mom, tossing said letter to Dad.

Dad grabbed the letter and opened it.

"Apparently they're coming to Japan for Christmas," he said.

"OK, and remind me again why she didn't send an email?" asked Mom.

Dad shrugged.

"No idea," said Dad.

"Does that mean we need to put up with that goody two shoes bookworm for Christmas again?" whined Laura.

"Don't me like that Laura, family's important," said Dad, "Besides, Hermiones not that bad."

Laura gave him a look that said otherwise, before getting to her feet and leaving the room, pausing only to grab her sports bag on the way out.

"I guess I should get going too, I promised I'd meet Asia, Rias and Issei in the park for some training," I said, standing up and grabbing a piece of toast before following my sister out of the house.

* * *

I found my friends in the park, with Rias using Issei as a bench as he struggled with his pushups, although he didn't look like he was finding his situation at all horrifying if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Less perving more pushing," I said as I flopped down next to them.

"Oh good, your here," said Rias, apparently not bothered by the rising and falling of her seat.

"Yep, now why did you ask me to come? Its not like I need any training."

"Well, I was hoping you'd train Issei and Asia in the martial arts," said Rais.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that they'll need it very soon," said Rias, looking sirius.

I frowned at her tone, before nodding.

"Alright, once Asia gets here I'll give it a try."

"Issei, President, Aki!"

Speak of the Devil. I turned to the former nun, just as she entered the park and fell flat on her face.

"Um, are you OK?" I asked, offering a hand to help her up.

"Oh yes," said Asia, taking my offered hand, "Thank you Aki-kun."

I smiled at her, before Rias cleared her throat, drawing attention to her.

"Alright you two, I want Akihiro to teach you two some martial arts," she said, "You need to be able to defend yourselves."

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Issei.

"O-OK," said Asia.

I began to lead the two other Devils through some simple Katas for beginners. As expected, Issei was stumbling over the movements, while Asia was able to replicate my movements perfectly first try thanks to her Grimm abilities. After an hours worth of practice, Rias and Issei excused themselves, leaving me alone with Asia. The former Nun turned to leave as I grabbed the two Bokken I'd brought with me.

"Hey Asia, think fast," I said, throwing one of the Bokken at the girl.

The Grimm reacted instantly and spun around, catching the wooden sword in mid air and blocking my followup attack.

"Nice," I said, grinning at the shocked looking Healer.

"H-how did I do that?" stuttered Asia.

"Its in your nature," I said, before following up my attack with an overhead strike.

Asia blocked the strike, and the next strike, all with a look of shock on her face as her body moved with more grace and speed than ever before as she blocked and parried my attacks.

"A Grimm is naturally geared towards combat and are able to pick up fighting techniques extremely quickly," I lectured as I pushed her back, "And its important that you do. Whether you like it or not, some of the Wesen you come across _will_ attack you should they find out you're a Grimm and you need to know how to fight in order to defend yourself."

I hooked my foot around Asia's ankle and yanked her foot out from under her, sending her to the ground, only for the former Nun to perform a handspring, kick me in the gut, tripped me and pressed the edge of the Bokken to my throat.

"There, see," I said, "No training and yet you were able to take me down. Oh, and could you get off me."

Asia looked down and saw that she was straddling me. She let out an eep and shot to her feet, blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I chuckled and flipped to myself to my feet.

"Nah, it'll take a lot more than that to hurt me," I said with a grin.

"That was quite impressive," said Rias as she walked up to us, "I had no idea that you could fight like that Asia."

"Neither did I," said Asia.

"Anyway, whats up Rias?" I asked, "Weren't you with Issei?"

"Yes but I remembered that I still need to sort out Asias accommodation," said the red-headed King, "Do you think you can let her stay at your house?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have to ask my parents, but I doubt that Dad'll mind once he meets her," I shot Asia a meaningful look.

Despite the fact that everyone was now aware of my true nature as a Wesen, Asia had decided to keep her nature as a Grimm secret for now, although she had asked me to teach her about the Wesen world.

"Alright, then lets go," said Rias.

* * *

"So, you want us to give Asia board and lodging?" asked Mom, looking a little sceptical.

"Yes, she has nowhere else to go," said Rias, "And Akihiro is a good friend of hers, so I thought it would be best if she stayed with you."

"Dad, shes been through some Grimm times," I said.

Dads eyebrows shot up and he looked at Asia, before he Woged for a second, making Asia twitch minutely. Dad recoiled slightly, before he Woged back and nodded.

"Alright," he said, "She can stay."

Mom shot him a look, but he just shook his head.

"Excellent, I'll have her luggage brought over later," said Rias, getting to her feet, "Until then, we'd better get to school."

I looked at the clock and bolted to my feet.

"SHIT, we're going to be late!"

* * *

Fortunately we weren't, although we did cut it pretty close, earning ourselves a glare from the Class Rep as we entered the classroom moments before the bell rang for Homeroom.

"Cutting it a little close there, arent we?" asked the teacher, "And on your first day too."

"Sorry sir," I said, "We got held up.

"Uh huh," said the teacher, not looking convinced, although he didn't make a fuss since we were technically on time, "Akihiro, take your seat, Miss Argento, introduce yourself to the class."

I did as I was told, leaving Asia at the front to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, my names Asia Argento," said Asia, bowing politely to the room, "I'm feeling a bit like a fish out of water, but I'm really glad to be here."

The classes reaction was to be expected considering Asias looks and her sweet nature. Isseis perverted buddies also reacted as expected.

"Woo yeah, shortys hot!" exclaimed Matsuda.

"78-55-81 and look at all that hair!" yelled Motohama.

They might have said more, but both froze in fear as they felt the death glare I directed at their backs.

"Don't even think about it you two," I growled.

"Being in a strange town and new country can be a little overwhelming, but luckily I'm staying with Aki," said Asia, apparently missing the exchange.

Immedeatally, I found myself under a classroom full of honry boys glares. However, I'd seen far worse from my sister and mother and responded right back with a glare of my own, laced with Killing Intent and Woged my eyes, making them glow yellow. Everyone backed down pretty quickly after that. Introductions and death threats done with, the Teacher took the register, before leaving us to our own devices before first lesson. Most of the girls gathered around Asias desk to ask the new kid some new questions, while my glare and KI kept the same from happening to me.

"So, you got a cute girl living with you, huh Manager-kun?"

Well, mostly. I turned my head to look at the girl currently stood next to me with her hands on her hips and a big grin on her face. Asaga Oakun was the captain of the Kendo Club and had bright red hair she wore in two bunches and big, green eyes and more often than not, gleamed with mischief. She had a well toned figure from all the Kendo she did and wore the girls uniform, minus the shoulder cape. I had no idea how exactly she'd been made Captain of her club since she was incredibly immature, not to mention irresponsible and short tempered. That said, she was also determined, optimistic and an extremely good leader, leading the Club to victory in the local tournaments and only narrowly missing qualifying for the Nationals. I had met her after a friend of mine on the Student Council asked me to help manage the Kendo Club, as well as two others in an attempt to prevent the Student Council President having an aneurysm because of how poorly run the clubs were, despite their huge success.

"Hello Asaga, hows the Kendo Club doing?" I asked, fixing her with a glare that said to shut up or else.

"Perfectly fine since you started helping us manage it," said Asaga, "Now don't change the subject. Have you finally gotten over that ex of yours and moved on?"

Let it never be said that Asaga beats around the bush or was easily intimidated. She was a Lowen after all and had the Lions heart to match.

"No," I growled, "Asia is just a friend."

"Oh ho, just a friend, eh?" asked Asaga, a grin on her face.

"Oh will you just leave it alone?" I grumbled, "You're like a dog with a bone when it comes to my love life!"

"I prefer cat with a mouse actually," said the red-head with a grin.

I just rolled my eyes and fixed her with another glare, which she ignored.

"By the way, have you got that paperwork done yet?" I asked.

Asaga froze and gulped.

"A-ah, p-paperwork?"

"Yes, the request for replacement Shinai since the old ones are nearly broken?" I said, fixing her with my patented 'Manager Glare'.

"O-oh yeah, that," said Asaga, looking more and more nervous by the minute, "Well you see, I had it, but I kinda misplaced it…"

"You haven't done it, have you?"

"No."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Asaga, that was supposed to be in _two months ago!"_ I said, "How do you expect to get the new Shinai before the next match if you haven't filled out the paperwork?"

Asaga just looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Aw, please?"

"No, I'm not going to bail you out again. Take this and go and file it NOW!"

I handed the irresponsible Club Captain a replacement sheet and sent her scurrying to fill it out. I sighed and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to stop the headache that always came from dealing with Asaga, before a hand slamming into my desk made me jump and look up to find myself staring into a pair of reddish brown eyes.

"Howlett, explain yourself!" snapped the owner of the eyes, the Class Rep, Ava Crescentia.

She was a childhood friend of mine and lived on the same street, meaning that we'd known one another since we'd been in nappys, not that that stopped her from giving me a hard time when she thought it was necessary. She was the kind of person who believed that rules were to be followed the the letter, leading to a good few fights between the two of us due to her not knowing when to lighten up and bend the rules a little. She had shoulder length brown hair, reddish brown eyes and a shapely body which would probably have attracted the attention of the Perverted Trio if it weren't for the fact it was also extremely toned from martial arts training and she had once punched a hole in a brick wall after catching the three peeping. She also happened to be a Pflichttreue from a family who had served the Wesen Council for generations and she was being groomed to take the position of Enforcer like her parents after she left school.

"What?" I asked, not entirely sure what she was asking.

"Don't play dumb," growled Ava, "Why is Asia staying with you?"

"Because she doesn't have anywhere else to go," I said.

"But shes a Grimm!" hissed the other Wesen, leaning in closer, "Why would you give a Grimm shelter?"

"She didn't even know she was a Grimm until recently," I said, "She has no interest in hunting us down and I can't help but think its a better idea to befriend a Grimm than it is to have her as an enemy, don't you?"

Ava glared at me for a moment, but relented.

"Fine," she grumbled, "But I need to report this to the Council."

"When you do, let them know that she's under our protection," I said, "And don't worry, so long as no one tries to hurt her she won't be a threat."

Ava Growled and turned away as the teacher entered the classroom to begin first period.

* * *

After classes were over, I joined my friends the the OCR clubroom.

"Excellent work over the last few days," said Rias from where she was sitting behind her desk.

"Thanks President Rias," Issei, Asia and I coursed.

"I think its time for you three to take the next step as Devils," said Rias, "The Full Moons coming up soon so its the perfect opportunity to get you familiars."

"Familiers?" asked Issei.

"There Devils servants and companions," said Rias as a small bat like creature appeared in a puff of smoke, "Its a right of passage for all Devils to get one."

"This is Shiro," said Koneko, petting the small, white cat in her arms.

"I guess that they are used for the more menial tasks?" I asked, bending over the back of the settee to scratch Konekos familiar behind the ear.

"Thats right, there usually used for handing out flyers," said Rias as her bat turned into a woman in a bat themed costume.

"Hey, you're the one who gave me the flyer!" said Issei.

"Thats right, so you have her to thank for becoming a Devil."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and found myself looking at the student council.

"Sona? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hello Mr Howlett," said the Student Council Head, "I would like to thank you for your help with the Problem Clubs. Is Rias in?"

"Sona, what can I do for you?" asked Rias, joining me at the door, "Please come in."

"Whats the student council doing here?" asked Issei as we led said council into the room.

"I just wanted to congratulate Rias on increasing the number of her servants," said Sona, "And with someone as talented and strong as Akihiro Howlett as well. I admit, I'm a little jealous. I was hoping to recruit him myself."

I chuckled.  
"Sorry Sona, but I've never had any interest in joining the Student Council," I said, "Besides, I'm perfectly happy with Rias."

"Wait, does that mean that Sonas a Devil too?" asked Issei.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri," said Akano, "And shes not just the Student Council President, shes also the next head of the House of Sitri, a big Devil Family."

"Rias, I'm hurt that you didn't tell your little boy friend about us," said the blond boy standing at Sonas shoulder, "But I guess if you don't trust him with outside info he can't be worth that much, huh?"

"Its considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of other houses Saji," said Sona, "Its only natural that Rias never mentioned it."

"Hey I know you, you're the guy from 2-C who was just elected Student Council Clerk, right?" asked Issei.

"Saji Genshirou, my Pawn," said Sona.

"This is my Pawn, Issei Hyodou, my Bishop Asia Argento and you know my Rook, Akihiro Howlett," said Rias.

"Awesome, another Pawn!" exclaimed Issei, "That totally means were twinsies!"

"Can it D-bag," said Saji, "You and your group of slutty-sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a distinguished group of Devils like the Sitris."

"You take that back!" yelled Issei

"Oh look, hes angry," said Saji, "Not even gay prince charming over there can protect you from me. I took up four pieces."

"He took up eight," said Sona, "Its always better to check your facts before making a fool of yourself."

"Seriously?" asked Saji, looking surprised, "You've got to be kidding? How did this lame ass buttmunch manage that?"

"Shut up!" yelled Issei.

"My apologize, hes young," said Sona, "Newbies don't tend to understand the finer points of civility. Do they?"

That last bit was directed at Saji, who looked sheepish.

"Oh, right, my pleasure," said Saji, holding out his hand.

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine," said Asia, taking the proffered hand.

"Oh hey, you sure your not an angel, cus I'm pretty sure you just fell down from heaven!" exclaimed Saji in what he probably thought was a swave tone.

However, that quickly faded when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, making him flinch as my fingers dug into his skin.

"Don't even think about it," I growled.

"Y-yes sir," whimpered the Pawn.

"Hes good," said Sona, looking impressed at how quickly I'd cowed the Pawn, "Then again, anyone who can scare Oakrun into doing paperwork has got to be good.

"By the way, about the Fallen Angel that recently joined the school," said Sona, looking at Rias, "I haven't said anything since you were the one to allow it, but are you sure its wise for us to allow her to stay?"

"It'll be fine," said Rias.

At that moment, said Fallen Angel entered the Club Room.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" she asked as she saw the Student Council in the room.

"So you're the Fallen Angel?" said Sona, looking her up and down.

"Thats me," said Raynare, "Whats it to you."

"Hey, don't talk to Sona like that!" shouted Saji.

"Its fine Saji," said Sona, not taking her eyes of Raynare, "You have to understand that this is very unorthodox for a Fallen Angel to live in the same place as Devils. Even if Rias trusts you, I still need to know that your not a threat to us."

"Don't worry," said Raynare, stepping up beside me, "I'm not going to do anything to take me away from Aki again."

She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. Sonas eyebrows shot up so fast I'm surprised they didn't take off and she shot Rias a look, who just shrugged.

"So long as it doesn't interfere with his duties I don't care," she said.

"Fair enough," said Sona, "I'll put my trust in you Rias."

The red-headed King inclined her head.

"We'd better go," said Sona, "I'm sure you've got a lot to do and we need to prepare to go see the Familiar Master to get Saji a Familiar this weekend."

"You're planning to go to the Forest?" asked Rias, "I was planning to go this weekend too."

"This could be a problem," said Sona, "We were going then and he only takes people once a month."

"In that case why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort this all out?" asked Rias.

"A contest?"

"Whoever wins gets to go first," said Rias.

"Surely you're not talking about a Rating Game," said Sona, a serious look on her face.

"Heh, no we'd never get permission," said Rias.

"You're right," said Sona, "Besides this isn't the time to be calling attention to yourself now is it?"

Rias gained a slightly disgusted look.

"Thats right, the events with Riser are coming up," I thought, "I can't imagine what Rias must be feeling right now."

"Don't go there," said Rias, before straightening, "I know, lets settle this the old fashioned Highschool way, with sports."

"Oh, this should be fun," I muttered.

 **And thats the end. This chapter really got away from me while I was writing it, but I think it turned out quite well. Ava and Asaga are both characters from the Sunrider games, which I happen to love, and I also plan for the other two girls who appear in Academy to appear too.**

 **Also, yes it is that Hermione, yes shes a potential Wesen and no I don't plan to have Aki get involved in the Harry Potter world for a while. That arcs coming after the Riser Arc.**

 **I think the idea of Asia being given a little training despite her nature makes sense considering the fact shes a Grimm and practically anyone she meets could potentially try and rip her head off. Shes not going to become some sort of powerful warrior or anything, but she will be able to hold her own. The reason Akis dad was willing to let her stay, despite being a Grimm will be revealed later, so don't ask!**

 **Before I go, would you wonderful people like me to start putting Grimm Diary entries at the bottom with explanations of the terms used in the chapter?**

 **However, now its time for me to sign off so until next time, peace out! Oh, and leave me a review!**


	9. Grimm Diarys

Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruited as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **Since everyone who reviewed asked me to start doing Grimm Diaries I decided to do a chapter covering all the concepts and critters touched upon so far. Since this story's in the DXD section, I won't be covering anything in that category.**

Grimm Diaries

Grimm: (Ger. "wrath") is a special person who possesses incredible powers such as being able to see the true form of Wesen, even when the Wesen don't want them to. For centuries Grimms have placed it upon themselves to police and hunt the Wesen population and to protect normal humans from the unknown threat around them. They are naturally stronger and more resilient than normal humans and possess keen observational skills. They are natural fighters, particularly against Wesen and with ancient weapons and are able to go toe to toe with nearly every type of Wesen and shrug of blows that would kill any normal human. Their bodys work differently to normal humans, meaning that poisons don't always affect them the same way. The blood of a Grimm can be used to remove the powers of a Hexenbiest.

Wesen: (VES-sin; Ger. "a being" or "creature") is a collective term used to describe the creatures visible to the Grimms. They are the basis not only of the fairy tales that the Brothers Grimm have compiled, but also of the many legends and folklore from many cultures (i.e. Anubis, Aswang, Blutbad, Chupacabra, and Wendigo). When a Wesen is woged, they are able to recognize a Grimm by looking into their eyes. According to Monroe, Wesen can see an "infinite darkness" in a Grimm's eyes that allows a Wesen to see their reflection, where they can see their true Wesen nature.

Woge (VOH-gə; German noun meaning a high, powerful wave of water; a large undulating mass of something) is the act of changing between human and Wesen form.

Rotznasig Carcaju (ROHTS-naa-zig kar-KAH-zhu; Germ. rotznasig "snot-nosed" + Por. carcaju "wolverine") **(Own Wesen)** is a wolverine-like Wesen sometimes known as the Knights of Wesen. They have a strong sense of justice and will go to great lengths to uphold it. That said, their views of justice don't always match up with the law, meaning that they become Bounty Hunters or vigilantes. They are highly protective of their family and friends and care deeply for them, often placing themselves in harms way to protect them. They also don't deal with loss very well, causing them to snap. They are strong and fast, with powerful claws, jaws and a healing factor that can fix nearly any injury short of complete destruction of their vital organs or decapitation, although more sirius injuries take longer to heal and can put them in a healing coma. They are long time allies of the Grimms and serve as guardians of Grimm paraphernalia when Grimm families die out and keep them until they find someone else to take them.

Blutbad (BLOOT-baad; Ger. Blut "blood" + Bad "bath"; pl. Blutbaden) is a wolf-like Wesen that was the original inspiration for the Big Bad Wolf. They are incredibly strong, more than any man and most Wesen, and have been shown overpowering their adversaries in both human and Wesen form and possess extremely strong senses, particularly smell. They are also incredibly fast and agile, as well as being quite durable and resilient.

Hexenbiest/ Zauberbiest (HEK-sən-beest; Ger. Hexe "witch" + Biest "beast") is a witch-like (or warlock-like if it's male) Wesen that resembles a zombie, with visibly decaying flesh. They are physically very strong, although not as much as a Grimm and possess Telekinesis and more than a few mystical abilities, including the ability to make potions with various effects. They are not very well trusted by the Wesen community. They sometimes become Warlocks and hunt down Good Witches.

Manticore (MAN-tə-kor; En., from .Per. martyaxwar "manticore", a legendary Persian cryptid) is a half-lion, half-scorpion-like Wesen originating in Persia. They are very strong, capable of taking on a Grimm with very little trouble and possess a huge amount of agility. Their tails are strong and produce a dangerous poison with high amounts of neurotoxins and nerve inhibitors that are similar to the venom of scorpions of the family Buthidae. This poison can paralyze and kill an adult human, as well as another Manticore, in mere seconds. As such, it is the Manticores' common method of killing. they are not afraid of death and view dying in battle as a very noble and worthy death. This, of course, means that they are excellent soldiers, willing to fight for what they believe in. This species can often be found on the front lines of battle with the likes of Steinadlers.

Löwen (LOH-win; Ger. Löwe "lion") is a lion-like Wesen that were once kings of a jungle area somewhere in Africa but were captured and forced to fight in the gladiatorial arena by the ancient Romans. Following their capture, the Löwen at some point began the Löwen Games, where they forced other Wesen to fight to the death; in the modern day, however, this is rare. They are incredibly strong, fast and durable, as well as being natural leaders and are naturally aggressive, competitive, and violent, and they are also known for having a horrible temper. Despite this, they are still capable of peacefully living amongst humans and having normal lives.

Pflichttreue (PFLIKHT-troy-ə; Germ. "one who is dutiful") is a white panther-like Wesen. They are slightly stronger than Humans, but weaker than Grimms, however, Pflichttreue are quick and stealthy, able to appear and disappear without a trace. They are smart, fearless, and extremely loyal. Because of these traits, several are used by the Wesen Council to help with some of their most difficult dirty work.

Wesen Council of Wallenstadt is a group of Wesen that govern Wesen Law. The most severe law they enforce is the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex, also known as the Code of Swabia, which is the most important law of honor Wesen have. Part of the law in the Council says it is forbidden to use their Wesen side to disadvantage or murder Kehrseite (Normal Humans), which is a capital crime. They are willing to kill, either directly through their agents such as Alexander, or by hiring a bounty hunter known as a Maréchaussée, in order to maintain and enforce the Code. Because of that, some Wesen frown upon their harsh and brutal methods of maintaining secrecy. The Council monitors the Wesen world for any transgressors via emissaries that they have at specific posts all across the globe; these emissaries are entrusted of immediately letting the Wesen Council know whenever any of their designated laws were being broken within their specific region.

Verrat (ver-RAAT; Germ. "betrayal") is a powerful Wesen organization established in 1945 that serves the seven royal houses (the Seven Houses) whose goal is to maintain stability within the Wesen world. They are ruthless in carrying out their mission and are widely feared by many Wesen.

 **These are the Wesen and other terms from Grimm that have appeared so far. I've put in trates and information, but not a description because that will come when they Woge in the story. Or, there's a Grimm wiki you can use to look them up or watch the series. You should if you haven't by the way, its really qute good.**


	10. Chapter 9

Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruited as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **And we're back. I don't really have anything to say here, so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Your not going to watch the Tennis match?" asked Issei as everyone else filed out to head to the Tennis courts where Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki were about to duke it out to decide who goes to the Familiar Forest at the weekend.

"Nah, I promised Asia I'd show her around town," I replied.

Issei stumbled, before spinning around and giving me a thumbs up, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Excellent work Aki!" he said, "Two hot girls and…"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted as I threw a paperweight from the desk at him.

"Asia and I are just friends moron," I growled as I walked past him and out of the room.

* * *

I met Asia at the gate and was greeted by a nervous looking Bishop.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as I lead the way to the edge of town where their was a large number of lock ups.

"My dads got a lock up with a load of Grimm stuff inside," I said, "My kind have been allies of the Grimm for a long time and they sometimes entrust their stuff to us if their lines die out for whatever reason. We look after it until we find a new Grimm to take it."

"What sort of stuff?" asked Asia.

"You'll see, we're here."

I stopped in front of one of the lockups and pulled the key out of my pocket. After a moment of wrestling with the rusted lock, I opened it and shoved the door up, revealing a room set up like a study, with bookshelves stuffed with old, leather bound tomes, racks of glass bottles and a large cupboard against one wall.

"Wow," said Asia, "What is all this stuff?"

"This is your legacy," I said, "Hundreds of years worth of information and knowledge gathered by past Grimm, poisons, potions and tonics to give an advantage when fighting Wesen and, of course…"

I opened the cupboard to reveal a huge variety of pointy objects.

"Enough weapons to equip a small army. Ooh, you got a Siegbarste Gewehr."

I pulled a leather briefcase out of the cupboard and opened it, revealing a massive, disambled rifle and a large number of huge bullets.

"Whats that?" asked Asia, looking at the rifle over my shoulder.

"Technically its an elephant gun," I said, "But Grimm use them to hunt Siegbarste. They have incredibly thick skin, so something like this is the only thing that can really get through it. Dip the bullets in Siegbarste Gift and the Ogre will go down in no time."

I glanced at Asia and saw the look of horror on her face.

"Ah, never mind," I said, shutting the case again, "The point is that this place contains all the knowledge and equipment a Grimm will ever need. Here."

I tossed her the keys.

"Its yours."

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

"Its your birthright," I said, "Just make sure the...less friendly Wesen don't find out about it."

Asia nodded and I lead her back outside, locking the place up as we left.

"Oh my god Aki!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw a stocky, middle aged man in overalls hurrying towards me from across the path with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Minato," I said, "Whats up?"

"Have you heard the news?" he gasped, "Theres a Grimm in town! My wife, she said she saw her in the park! She did something to my boy…"

"Whoa Minato, calm down," I said, holding up my hands, "Theres nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" spluttered Minato, "How can you say that? Theres a Grimm!"

He Woged into an Eisbiber, took one look at Asia and let out a frightened squeak, pointing a shaking finger at her.

"AHH, G-g-g-g-g-grimm!"

He turned to run, but before he could I grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him off the ground with one arm. Minato didn't seem to notice as his legs continued to go like the clappers as he kept his eyes squeezed shut.

"Minato, if you don't calm down I'm going to toss you in the canal!" I snapped.

Minato froze in my grip but kept his eyes shut tight.

"Don't mind Minato, Asia," I said, "Eisbibers aren't exactly known for their courage. Just the opposite actually."

"H-hey, we're not cowards!" protested Minato, still not opening his eyes, "We just have enough common sense to run!"

"Oh really? In that case, why don't you use that common sense and actually take a proper look at the Grimm you're so scared off!"

I turned Minato so he was facing Asia as he let out a whimper, before slowly opening his eyes and looking at Asia, who was looking close to tears at the Eisbiber's reaction to her. As expected, one look at the young Bishops tear filled eyes was enough to melt even the hardest of hearts.

"O-oh hey, no need to cry!" stuttered Minato, "I didn't mean to upset you! Its just that we've all grown up hearing horror stories about your kind!"

"I-its OK," said Asia, "I'm still new to the whole Grimm thing and I'd be scared to."

She smiled and, for a moment, I could have sworn that she was engulfed in Divine light. Apparently Minato thought so to as every drop of fear seemed to melt out of him. I let go of him a moment later once I was sure he wouldn't bolt.

"Do me a favor Minato, go spread the word that Asia is harmless, so long as you don't attack her first," I said.

"W-what happens if someone does attack?" asked Minato nervously.

I grinned as my eyes glowed yellow.

"I'll rip whoevers responsible to pieces."

Minato gulped and nodded, before scurrying off.

"Well, that was interesting," I grumbled, "You OK Asia?"

The former Sister nodded.

"Y-yes, Minato seemed nice," she said.

"Eisbibers usually are," I said as I started leading the way out of the storage area, checking my phone for messages as I did, "I'll introduce you to some more of the local Wesen at a later date. Right now though, Rias wants us back."

* * *

It didn't take us long to get back to the Club Room, courtesy of a teleport circle, and when we did it was to find Issei, Koneko and Kiba sat in the club room with two tennis rackets that had seen better days.

"Hey guys, what happened?" I asked.

"Oh man you should have seen it!" crowed Issei, "Their was so much bouncing boobage on display…"

CRASH!

"Can someone who isn't a pervert tell us what happened?" I asked as if I hadn't just whacked Issei over the head with the hard backed spellbook I was tucking back into my pocket as Issei groaned in pain at my feet.

"It was a draw," said Koneko.

"Yeah, they started using magic and well…" Kiba pointed at the two wrecked tennis rackets, "Their currently trying to decide what team game we should play."

At that very moment the doors opened again to emit Rias and Akeno.

"We've chosen Dodgeball as the game to play," said Rias without preamble, "We meet the Sitris tomorrow night in the gym. Lets win this!"

"RIGHT!"

"Thank you for doing all this for us," said Asia.

"Yeah, for real," said Issei.

"Heh, what they said," I said, "You guys are great friends."

* * *

The next evening, we were all gathered in the Gym in exercise clothes.

"They have one extra person, so we've asked the extra to referee," said Rias as we warmed up, Akeno and Koneko helping Issei and Asia, the two least sporty of us, to stretch.

"What about Raynare?" I asked.

"Since she's not a part of my Household, she can't get a Familiar," said Rias, "So, she's going to be refereeing too. Make sure everything's even."

"Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't seen her all day," I mused.

I stiffened as I felt a presence appear behind me, before relaxing again as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

"Aw, did my cute little Wolverine miss me?" purred Raynare in my ear.

I grinned.

"As it happens, yes I did," I said, turning so I could return the embrace, "Where have you been lately?"

Raynare pouted.

"I've been out of contact for so long the higher ups wanted to know where I've been," she said, "I've been buried up to my neck in reports. But I'm finally done and ready to have some fun."

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by Isseis perverted giggling that was abruptly cut off by the sound of cracking bones and screams of pain. We turned to face the others to see Koneko with a scowl on her face dusting of her hands as Issei whimpered in pain at her feet.

"...pervert," was her only comment.

Once we were all done stretching and he had recovered, Issei reached into his bag and pulled out a bundle of fabric strips that were revealed to be headbands with Occult Research Club stitched across them.

"Team headbands?" I asked, "Cool."

"Lame more like," muttered Raynare, earning a slight elbow to the ribs.

"We're gonna look totally badass," said Akeno.

"Thanks, I stayed up all night making them," said Issei, "I wanted to do something special for you guys to say thanks. Plus it means I won't throw a ball at one of you guys by mistake."

"These are perfect Issei, thank you," said Rias.

"Your a pervert but your sweet," said Koneko.

"Thanks guys," said Issei,rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, lets get started," said Rias as the Sitri team came into the room.

The game went fairly well, with both teams being evenly matched, even if a few people did use magic to give the ball a bit of extra oomph, resulting in the destruction of some of the girls clothing. Fortunately, I was more interested in getting a Familiar than I was in staring, although the fact my girlfriend was standing at the sidelines with a whistle in one hand and a spear of light in the other might have had something to do with it.

"I had no idea dodgeball could be so terrifying!" said Asia, ducking a ball sent her way at near supersonic speed.

"This isnt dodgeball any more, its like a fight to the death," said Issei.

"Well what do you expect from Devils?" I said before throwing a ball at a nearby Sitri hard enough for it to break the sound barrier and send her flying into and through a wall.

Sonas retaliation was to throw a magically charged ball at me. I ducked, just dodging the ball at the cost of Issei getting the glowing ball to the crotch,

"That looked painful, are you OK Issei?" I asked, leaning over the pawn as he had his nads healed by Asia.

"What do you think?!" demanded Issei, "I just took a magic empowered ball to the balls!"

"Alright, thats enough," said Rias, "We've still got a game to win. For Issei's injured pride!"

"For Issei's junk," said Koneko.

"For Issei's man bits," said Akeno.

"For his one eyed snake," said Kiba.

"Really? I thought we were playing for the right to get a Familiar, not Issei's bits," I said.

The game restarted, only to be stopped again as Koneko through a ball at full strength straight into Sajis nuts.

"Lets end this Sitri," said Rias.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up," said Sona before a whistle blew.

"Time, the ORC wins!"

"A deals a deal Sona," said Rias, "As we won we get first pick of the Familiars."

"As much as I hate to lose that was a whole lot of fun," said the other Heiress, "Although if this was a Rating Game instead of us just fooling around there's no way you would have won."

"Well I guess we won't know till we try," said Rias, "but we won't have to deal with that for a while."

"Don't be so sure Rias," said Sona, walking off, "You never know what's around the corner."

* * *

Later, we were all gathered in the club room drinking a toast to our victory.

"I'd like to thank each and every one of you for doing what was needed to beat those Devils," said Rias, "I hope you're all proud of yourselves."

"Hell all I did was get knocked in the love spuds," said Issei.

"Sure you got nailed in the nads but you also made these headbands," said Kiba, "There pretty rad man."

"Totally," said Akeno.

"Yes, they were great!" said Asia.

"Yeah," I said, grinning widely, "You're a great guy Issei, perv or not."

"I hate to break up the celebration but i think its time we got these three some Families," said Rias.

"Yeah, lets go," said everyone in unison.

* * *

"Well, this looks promising," I said, taking in the creepy forest we had just teleported into, "So who exactly is this familiar master?"

"I think I just pissed myself," muttered Issei.

"Yeah, this place is freaky," said Asia.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

We all looked up to see a man standing in the trees. He was dressed in a white vest, blue shorts and a hat on backwards.

"Hey there, I'm the Familiar Master, also known as the Togi," said the man, "Its my job to help you kids find your Familiars. Follow me!"

He hopped out of the tree and lead the way into the forest with the Club on his heels. It didn't take long to reach a large, shimmering pond in the middle of the clearing where the Toji came to a stop.

"Ah, this pool is the home of Water Sprites," said the Toji.

"Ooo, Sprites are hot, right?" asked Issei, a perverted look on his face.

"Look, one is coming out," said the Toji.

Issei immediately snapped his head to the lake, eager to see what the Spirit would look like. the being that emerged from the water had extremely beautiful hair. Unfortunately, she also had the body of an extremely buff man.

"Take a look, thats off the hook," said the Toji.

"But not of the roids!" exclaimed Issei, "What is it a professional body builder?!"

"Undines are Water Sprites with incredible power, a familiar like that would make your enemies cower!"

"Screw that, he looks like he could pick me up and brakle me in half!" yelled Issei.

"Not he, sorry but this hes a she," said the Toji as Issei collapsed to the floor.

"A she? I think i just threw up in my mouth."

"So, not suitable then?" I asked.

"HELL NO!"

"What about you Aki?" asked Akeno.

"Em, no."

* * *

We moved on from the lake with Issei looking like he had lost all hope in the world. As we walked through the twisted trees, I looked around, trying to spot any of the creatures that made this place their home. As I did, I spotted something through the trees that looked rather out of place in the middle of a forest. As I did, I caught a glimpse of what looked like a pair of glowing red eyes that vanished when I looked straight at them. I narrowed my eyes and tried to get a closer look, but was stopped by Rias.

"Akihiro, don't fall behind!" she called.

I took another look in the direction I thought I saw the eyes, before writing it off as a trick of the light and hurrying after the others.

* * *

After a short time, the Toji stopped.

"Oh my, look high."

He pointed up into the trees where a small blue dragon could be seen.

"Aw its so cute!" yelled Asia.

"Cute but dangerous to," said the Toji, "When it gets mad its able to shoot a lightning thats blue."

"Hey, that kind of dragon is pretty rare, right?" asked Kiba.

"I think its the first time I've ever seen one," said Rias.

"Do it now if you want this one claimed, once they grow up they can no longer be tamed," said the Toji.

"Issei since you have the power of the Red Dragon Emperor maybe you should try it," said Akeno.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," said Issei, stepping forwards, "Dragon, I choose…"

Before he could finish the thought, a flash of movement caught my eye and I turned just in time to see a shadow with glowing green eyes shoot out of the foliage, straight at Rias.

"Look out!"

Rias turned to face me, only to be hit full in the face by the attacker which immediately started wrapping around her.

"Glubble!" said Rias, although what that was supposed to mean is anyone's guess as the blue slime currently wrapping her up.

"Slime!" shouted Kiba, rather unnecessarily.

He ran forwards to help, only to be wacked to the side by one of the slimes flailing tendrils.

"This...cannot end well," I muttered and was proved completely correct a moment later as Rias suddenly let out a moan.

"Ah, the Blue Slime," said the Toji, apparently ignoring ecchi scene going on behind him, "It goes after moisture wherever it can get it. And I do mean anywhere."

"I-I can't hold it!" gasped Rias, her eyes glazed over, her mouth gaping and her chest heaving.

She let out one last gasping moan and went limp, leaving the slime to crawl of her.

"Huh, that was interesting," I said, wiping the blood from my nose.

"I think I've found my Familiar!" shouted Issei, "I want the Slime!"

"...like hell," said Koneko, "Something that perverted cannot be allowed to live."

She advanced on the Slime, cracking her knuckles. The blobs eyes swiveled around to lock onto the small silverette and gleamed. Koneko hesitated, before it launched itself at her...only to meet my waterproof jacket and be stopped in its place.

"T-thanks Aki," said Koneko, looking a little shaken, "Now we can kill it."

"NO!"

Issei snatched the jacket from my hands and hugged it to his chest.

"I won't let you hurt it!"

I ignored him in favor of checking on Rias who was looking a little frazzled.

"You OK Boss?"

"I think so," she said, "At least it wasn't Green Slime."

She looked over at Issei, who was doing an admirable job of keeping the slime away from Koneko.

"So, you going to let him have it?" I asked.

Rias shrugged.

"I guess so," she said, "Its not dangerous, not really and it could actually be quite useful."

"Thank you Rias!" shouted Issei, falling to his knees.

"...Darn," said Koneko, pouting slightly.

"What about the Dragon?" asked Akeno, turning to look up at where the little lizard was perched.

However, it had left the tree and was now resting happily in Asias arms as the former Sister rubbed its head with a massive smile on her face.

"Well, that deals with that," said the Queen, "Now we just need to find one of Aki. Any ideas Toji?"

The Familiar Master took a thinking pose.

"Hmm, lets see…"

As he thought about where to go next, I felt a shiver go up my spine. I looked around and caught sight of something hidden behind a tree with glowing red eyes.

"Gotcha!"

I leaped towards the hidden creature, bouncing off a branch to reach it. The shadow let out a startled squeak and tried to flee, but was a little to slow as I grabbed it. I landed and straightened, before looking at the little critter in my hands as it struggled in my grip.

"Hey, let go ya big lug!" it said, pounding on my hands with its little fists.

"What the hell?"

The creature was a little imp with white skin covered in a skintight black jumpsuit that looked like it was made of shadows and left her stomach uncovered with cyan cercet like designs on its arms and legs. It had bright orange hair that poked out of its black, stone helmet and blood red eyes.

"Oh, you've caught a Twilight Imp," said the Toji, approaching me from behind, "Their rather rare. Even I rarely see one."

I blinked and looked back at the Imp.

"Huh, interesting," I muttered.

"You gonna let me go any time soon?" asked the Imp, glaring at me.

"Oh, sorry," I said, letting it go.

The imp floated to a few feet away and put its hands on its hips.

"Why'd ya grab me like that anyway?" it asked, "I was just watching you."

"Experience has told me that people who hide in the shadows are usually up to no good," I said.

The imp snorted and crossed its arms.

"Paranoid much?"

I just smirked.

"So, you're here looking for a familiar?" asked the Imp after a few seconds.

I raised my eyebrow at her tone. While it sounded disinterested, I caught a subtle hint of longing in her voice.

"Yes," I said, "Why, you interested?"

"Heh, no," said the Imp a little too quickly.

"OK, in that case, I'll be on my way," I said, turning away.

"A-ah, wait!"

I turned back to the Imp who looked like she was struggling to decide something.

"I-I'll do it, I'll be your Familiar," it said, "But I want something in exchange!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, "We'll be partners and that goes both ways. So what do you need?"

"I-I need to find something in the Human world," she said, "Help me do that and I'll do anything you want."

"Doesn't sound to hard," I said, "I can scry whatever it is you're looking for, so long as you can tell me some concrete details about it. You got a deal Imp."

I held out my hand.

"My names not Imp, its Midna," said the Imp, taking my hand.

"Akihiro Howlett," I said, "Lets go."

 **And thats the end. Sorry for the long wait but I had writers block. Hopefully the next chapter won't be quite as long incoming. Before I sign off, a few things.**

 **First of all, for those who know Grimm, Minato is the equivalent of Bud and the lockup is the equivalent of Nicks Trailer. It will likely be important later on.**

 **Issei having Suu the Slime as his Family came from NorthSouthGorem story, CoG: Waking Dreamer, which is actually what inspired me to write the original Outsider Chronicles, so go check it out.**

 **Akis Familiar is Midna from Twilight Princess. My original idea was for them to run across a load of LoZ enemys in the woods, but I scrapped that in the end.**

 **Finally, as promised, the Grimm files are below and I'm going to sign off with the usual request to leave me a review!**

Grimm Diaries

Siegbarste: (ZEEG-bars-tuh; Ger. Sieg "victory" + Barst (from bersten) "burst, broken") An ogre-like Wesen known for their brute strength and incredible durability, being able to shrug off most injuries with ease. They are renowned for holding grudges until death and killing people in nasty ways. The best way to kill them is with a Siegbarste Gewehr and Siegbarste Gift.

Siegbarste Gewehr: (pronunciation: ZEEG-bars-tuh guh-VAIR; Siegbarste + Germ. Gewehr "rifle") A big and powerful triple-barrel rifle that is used to kill a Siegbarste if the bullets are coated in Siegbarste Gift, as it is primarily designed to help penetrate a Siegbartse's thick hide, poisoning them from within. It uses .600 and .577 caliber nitro express bullets. The rifle is very large, with a detachable barrel (as it otherwise wouldn't fit inside the case in which it is being kept when not in use). Due to its elaborate design, setting it up during the heat of battle is inadvisable, so it is imperative that preparations must be met before bringing it into action. They were originally used by royalty for big game hunting.

Siegbarste Gift: (pronunciation: ZEEG-bars-tuh GIFT; Siegbarste + Germ. Gift"poison") is a poison used for killing Siegbarste. One way to administer the poison is by coating bullets of a Siegbarste Gewehr with it and shooting the Siegbarste. It calcifies the bones of the Siegbarste, shattering the ogre from the inside. It is very difficult to get, as it grows only on the north side of trees just below the timberline in Romania.

Eisbiber: (ICE-bee-bur; Ger. Eis "ice" + Biber "beaver") is a beaver-like Wesen known for cowardice (though they prefer to call it "common sense") and being excellent builders. That said, they will attempt to fight back when cornered, but if faced with an opponent they know they could not beat, they will run. Eisbiber show gratitude and/or guilt by giving gifts. They are usually friendly and non-violent but can be very nosy. They are very communal and often make decisions that have an impact on their community democratically by voting at their Lodge. Although a peaceful, docile, and nonviolent race, their curiosity has been known to get them into trouble. Due to their reputation, Eisbibers greatly fear Grimms and will go out of their way not to aggravate them. This behavior continues even if an Eisbiber has befriended a Grimm, as they'll panic if they think the Grimm is under great stress. Eisbibers have a common saying, "Strong together, safer apart." This phrase is a reminder that even though Eisbibers can fight best together, they are less likely to be sniffed out if they hide in separate places.


	11. Chapter 10

Outsider Chronicles: Grim Times for Kuoh

In another world, the boy Rias recruited as a Rook wasn't the Fiery Half-Blood, but a seemingly normal young man with a rather fluffy family secret. Oh, and he also happens to be an Outsider as well. Lets see how the addition of another type of Supernatural creature changes things.

 **So we're back with the start of the Riser Arc. Other than that, I got nothing, so lets dive straight in.**

Chapter 10

"So, what is it I'm looking for?" I asked as I leaned over the map of the world we had in the basement.

Floating at my shoulder was Midna, looking around in awe and some curiosity.

"Their relics of my people that were scattered over the world after a war," she said, "We've never been able to find them before, but I'm determined to do it!"

"Right, whatever you say princess," I muttered as I rummaged in one of the draws below the desk, missing my Familiars slight twitch at the nickname, "Ah, here it is!"

I straightened with a pendent in my hand.

"Whats that?" asked Midna.

"Its a Scrying Amulet," I said, "Its used to focus certain forms of perception based magic, things like fortune telling or finding lost things. So long as I know what it is, I can use this to find nearly anything, so long as its not magically protected. I do need to know what I'm looking for though. A description, a part of it or even just the name."

Midna hesitated, before sighing.

"Their called the Fused Shadows," she said, "Their parts of a powerful artifact of pure Darkness my people created centuries ago. It was supposed to be used to protect our home of Svartalfheim from external threats, but one of the Princesses advisers wanted to use it to conquer the Nine Realms. He launched a rebellion and, with the help of dark and foul magic, managed to overthrow the Princess and usurp her throne. He declared war on the other Realms, starting with Asgard. However, he had vastly overestimated his own power and that of the Shadows and his armies were destroyed by the Asir, the Shadows broken and scattered and he was sent packing back to Svartalfheim. Is that enough?"

"Plenty," I said, bending over the map, "Are you sure they're on Midgard though? Cus if not I don't know how much help I'll be."

"I'm sure," said Midna, looking determined.

"Alright, lets see," I muttered as I held the pendent over the map and activated the enchantments within.

I winced slightly as the magic chain bit into my hand and watched as blood began to leak down the chain and drip off the pendent, forming four drops on the map which immediately began to move.

"Is that all?" asked Midna.

"Wait for it," I muttered, not taking my eyes off the blood.

Finally, the blood stopped moving in four different locations.

"Alright, one is in this city, which I'm guessing is the one on your head…"

I ignored the startled look Midna sent my way.

"...The others are located in Scotland, London and the last one is located somewhere in NYC."

I narrowed my eyes as the blood splodges began to shift and form shapes. An A combined with an S in NYC, a crest of some kind in Scotland and a shield in London.

"Thats strange," I muttered, "I've never seen that happen before."

"Any idea what it means?" asked Midna, floating up to examine it.

"I read that if it does that then the thing the caster is searching for is held in a place of great importance," I said, "If I had to guess, the Fused Shadows have come into the possession of powerful persons or organizations who don't know what they have."

"So what do we do now?" asked Midna.

"For now? Nothing," I said.

"What? But you said you'd help me find them!" protested the Twilight Imp.

"And I will," I responded, "But we have no idea who has them, other than the fact they are significant enough to affect my spell beyond just telling us where. Anyone with that much power is not someone I want to annoy, so for now we'll wait. Besides, I've still got school."

Midna pouted, but seemed to accept what I was saying.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, I don't feel like going to bed yet so I'm going to play some video games."

"Video games?" asked Midna, tilting her head to the side a little, "What are video games?"

I grinned and lead the way upstairs.

* * *

"BWAHAHAH! Take that you damned skeletons!" yelled Midna as she blasted yet another enemy to bits with a fireball spell.

As it turned out, Midna was extremely good at games, having that kind of annoying natural talent that let her pick them up quickly. She'd already demolished me on Blazblue, Skullgirls and Soulcalibur and had moved onto demolishing Mobs on Skyrim while I sat in the corner in the foetal position and tried to pick up the pieces of my shattered dignity.

"Hey, whats this?" asked Midna, breaking me from my funk.

I looked over and saw that she was holding up a Wii game box.

"Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess?" she mused, reading the title, "Sounds cool!"

"Its pretty good," I said, getting to my feet and joining the little imp on the couch, "But you might want to play something else."

To late. Midna had already started up the game and loaded my last save file, which happened to be at the end of the Arbiter's Grounds after you gather the Mirror Shards, right before triggering the cutscene. You know, the one that explains Midnas back story?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

I was really glad my room had been magically soundproofed or Midnas cry of shock would have woken everyone up.

"Sooo, how accurate is it?" I asked.

Midna just let out a strangled squeak as her mouth opened and closed in disbelief.

"I'll take that as a 'very accurate'," I muttered, "So let me guess, you're the princess who was overthrown and your treacherous adviser is called Zant and is a complete nutcase."

The look Midna shot me said it all. It was a look laden with confusion, hesitation and no small amount of fear.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," she stuttered, although a deaf person could have picked up on the fib, "I-I'm just surprised that she looks like me is all."

Well that wasn't suspicious at all. Still, I wasn't about to force my new Familiar to spill everything right now, so I let it go.

"So, you want to continue with this or do you want to play this instead?" I held up a copy of Hyrule Warriors.

The rest of the night was spent bonding over video games, although Midna did seem a bit disgruntled when I chose Twili Midna as my character and managed to beat her on points.

* * *

The next day I was walking back from a summoning request, something I enjoyed doing on nice evenings like this one, when I became aware of someone following me. I narrowed my eyes and sniffed the air, picking up the scent of rotting meat, similar to the scent that shrouded the Warlock that tried to go after Laura, the smell of Dark Magic. What was interesting about the scent was that I could pick up a second scent under the first, fainter but far worse than the mans own scent. Curious double scent aside, one thing that was for sure was that whoever was following me was dangerous and needed to be dealt with.

I stepped into the shadows of an alley and hopped up the wall, sticking my claws into the brick keep me in place. I moment later, my stalker rounded the corner, revealing it to be a man in black robes and a cheesy looking skull mask and a wooden stick in his hand.

"Where'd that damned Muggle go?" growled the cloaked man as he walked under my hiding place.

As the man passed me by, I silently dropped down behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders, slamming him into the wall hard enough to crack the brick.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Muggle scum!" shouted the masked man in English.

What he got was a fist to the gut.

"Wrong answer, try again," I said, "And take that stupid mask off."

I pulled the mask off his face, revealing a gaunt face, with matted black hair and black eyes that shone with madness.

The man growled again and brought up his stick, shooting a bolt of blood red light at me, which I batted to one side.

"Oh, your a wand user," I said, feeling somewhat underwhelmed.

Wand users were a sect of magic users who used a magical core within their body to cast spells from Europe. They shared this feature with Onmyouji, but used a wand to channel their power rather than paper tags and chants. They were also notoriously closed minded and known for vastly overestimating their strengths compared with other races. Thats not to say they were weak, but the fact they drew their magic from within without augmenting it with Natural Magic like Onmyouji meant their spells were less potent. Their strength lay more in the versatility of their magic than the strength.

Unfortunately, in more recent years, the Wizarding World, as they called it, had become more and more closed off, bigoted and ignorant to the world at large, especially the Brits which, from his accent, this guy was.

Amazing the stuff Mom has in the basement, isn't it?

The man seemed shocked by the ease at with which I'd brushed aside his spell, allowing me to remove the wand from his hand with a quick squeeze of his wrist. The wizard screamed as the bones in his wrist cracked slightly from the force of the squeeze, but I didn't really feel all that sorry for him.

"So, any particular reason you're following me?" I asked.

The mans response was to spit in my face. I wiped the spittled from my face with a scowl, before tossing the wizard further into the alley.

"Now that really was a mistake," I growled, advancing on the man, cracking my knuckles.

The wizard snarled and turned to face me, Woging into a Hundjager as he did.

"Aw hell," I muttered, before Woging myself and catching his jaws with my claws as he went for my throat.

"What the hell?" growled the Hundjager/wizard, backing off slightly, "Your Wesen?"

"Clearly," I growled back, "Now what does a Wizarding Hundjager want with me?"

Instead of answering, the Hundjager started laughing.

"Oh, this is good!" he crowed, "Potters Mudblood whore isn't even human! The master will be most amused to hear this!"

"Master? So you work for the Royal Families?" I asked.

The Hundjager gave a fang filled grin.

"Of course I do," he said, "And Lord Malfoy will be happy that another of you annoying Knights gets put in the ground!"

"You really think you can beat me alone?" I asked, "You know a Hundjager stands no chance against a Rotznasig Carcaju."

The Hundjager smirked and moved his gaze to over my shoulder. My eyes widened in surprise as I became aware of another presence behind me, right as something impacted between my shoulder blades, sending me crashing to the ground as my muscles locked up and my Woge received.

"You're late Rodolphus," said the first Hundjager.

"Sorry Rabastan, I got distracted," said the newcomer, stepping into my field of view, limited as it were, "Still, the jobs done, hes dead. I'm surprised that we don't know about Granger being Wesen though."

"I wonder what Lord Malfoy's going to do with this new information," mused the first Hundjager, "I hope he lets us play with her when we're done though."

"You really want to touch a Mudblood?" asked the second, sounding disgusted, "Just make sure you wash your hands when you're done."

The two laughed and turned to leave, just in time for whatever they had hit me with to wear off. My fingers closed around the nearest thing and I surged to my feet, throwing the item, which happened to be a dumpster, at the two Hundjager.

"What the... AHHG!"

"Never turn your back on an enemy until you're sure they're dead," I said, squatting down next to the newly pinned Hundjager, "Now, lets see…"

I turned their hands over and, as expected, found the eight swords of the Verrat on their palms.

"Thought so," I said, "So, what are two Hundjager of the Verrat doing attacking little old me? Does it have anything to do with that Manticore whos ass I kicked a few weeks ago?"

My only answer was a growl.

"Eh, I don't care either way," I said, getting to my feet, "Now, since you've been oh so useful, I'm going to let you go. But, if you come after me and my family again, I'll rip your throats out. Understood?"

Glare.

"Excellent. Midna, if you will?"

My shadow shimmered, before Midna's shadow appeared next to me.

"With pleasure."

Their was a flash of black and orange light and the two Hundjager vanished along with the dumpster.

I turned to leave, intending to head home for something to eat, when my phone rang. A glance at the screen told me that that the caller was Rias.

"Yo Pres, what do you need?" I asked.

"Are you done with your job?" asked Rias in a tight voice.

"Yes, why?"

"Come back to the Club Room, now."

She hung up. I stared at my phone for a moment, not sure what to make of my Kings unusually terse tone.

"What crawled up her butt?" asked Midna, crossing her arms.

"No idea, but it must be important," I said, "We'd best hurry."

I turned to leave, only to abruptly feel my stomach turn inside out and my vision black out for a moment, before it cleared and I fell to my knees heaving.

"What the hell was that?" I gasped between dry heaves.

"You said we needed to be quick, so I teleported us," said Midna, "I wasn't expecting you to be such a wuss though."

I shot the shadowy imp a glare as my stomach finally stopped rebelling and allowed me to stand up.

"Next time warn me," I said.

Midna just giggled and disappeared back into my shadow, leaving me to enter the Old School Building alone.

* * *

When I arrived in the Clubroom it was to find my colleges glaring at a blond haired man sat on the couch with his arm around the annoyed looking Rias.

"Um, did I miss something?" I asked, "Whos the idiot who's about to get slapped?"

"Hmm, oh is this the last member of your house?" asked the blond, "Riser isn't impressed."

I raised an eyebrow at the mans tone.

"Thats me, Akihiro Howlett, Rias' Rook," I said, "And you are?"

"Hem, this is Riser Phenex, the youngest son of the Noble house of Phenex and Lady Rias' fiancé," said a new voice making me jump as a grey haired woman I had previously not noticed in the corner.

"This idiot is going to marry Rias?" I asked, looking over at Riser, "Not impressed."

Risers eyebrow twitched.

"You should treat Riser with the respect he deserves," said Riser, "After all, he will one day be married to your master."

"Oh I will treat you with the respect you deserve asshole," I said, "I only give respect to those who have earnt it, not to over entitled brats who have nothing going for them but a family name."

Everyone in the room looked at me like I'd gone nuts as Riser stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face. after a moment, he burst out laughing.

"Ah, Riser likes this ones spirit," he said once he had calmed down.

"You know that referring to oneself in the third person is a sign of Madness right?" I asked.

"Enough of this," said Rias, cutting of the Phenex's retort, "As I have told you and my family many times, I will not marry you Riser."

Risers eyes darkened.

"As a member of the noble house of Phenex I cannot allow anything to besmirch my familys name," said Riser, getting to his feet, "I came out of my way to the human world for you, even if I hate it here."

Suddenly, the room heated up as flaming wings emerged from Risers back.

"The flames and winds of this world are filthy. it is difficult for an Elemental of the Fire and Wind to bare. You will return with me Rias, even if i have to turn all your Servants to Cinders!"

"Just you try it Riser," said Rias, glaring at the other King.

"Enough."

The woman's voice, although quite, cut through the room like a razor.

"It is the desire of Master Sirzechs that this meeting be carried out in a peaceful manner. If you do something rash, I will not hesitate to intervene."

It was quite obvious that the woman was more than capable of taking both Devils down in an instant from the insane amount of power leaking of her. I took a step back, my instincts howling at me to get the hell away from the monster.

"Well, when the order comes from the one called the Strongest Queen then Riser has no choice but to obey," said Riser, "Riser has no wish to fight one of the Gremory 'Monsters'"

"It seems that we will have to resort to the 'last resort' measure Master Sirzechs has planned," said the powerful woman, ranging in most of her power, "This conflict will be resolved with a Rating Game.

"Whats a Rating Game?" asked Issei.

"If I remember correctly, it is a cross between a Chess Game and a Battle Royal," I said, "Basically a fight between the Peerages of two Devils."

"How do you know that?" asked Issei.

"My mother's collection of books has a lot of rather obscure tomes," I said, "However, Riser is a mature Devil and has likely taken part in a few already. that means that we are at a disadvantage. It may be better to wait and..."

"I accept," said Rias, cutting across me, "If this is the only way to gain my freedom from this foolish engagement I will beat you Riser."

"Never mind," I muttered, facepalming at my Master's impulsiveness.

"Very well, but if I win you will marry me immediately," said Riser.

"Very well, I Greyfia, confirm the acceptance of the challenge," said the Queen, "Would it be agreeable for me to manage the details?"

"Yes," said both junior Devils, not breaking off their glaring contest.

"In that case, I shall inform both of your families," said the Queen.

"Rias, is those gathered here the extent of your servants?" asked Riser.

"What about it?" asked Rias defensively.

"If thats the case then this game will be a joke!" said Riser, laughing, "Except your Queen, none of your servants can hold a candle to my own! Let me show you."

He snapped his fingers, causing a magic circle to appeared. in a flash of light, 15 good looking girls appeared from the circle and I was immediately assaulted by the scent of several different Wesen types.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I muttered, a slow grin appearing on my lips, "An Excandesco, two Klaustreich, a Steinadler and a Dämonfeuer? Maybe we won't have as bad luck as I thought."

"Um, why is your servant looking at Riser in that manner?" asked Riser, breaking me from my thoughts.

I glanced over at Issei and saw that he was indeed staring at Riser with a look on his face that was somewhere between hero worship and hatred. I sighed and whacked my friend lightly over the head.

"His dream is to have a Harem so I think hes got some sort of hero worship for you," said Rias, ignoring the byplay.

"Disgusting," said one of a set of green haired twins.

"Master Riser, that boy is disgusting," said the other half.

"Don't say that, its normal for those born into the lower cast to look at their betters with envious eyes," said Riser, wrapping his arms around the two girls, "Lets show him what hes missing."

He wrapped his arms around both girls and pulled them close to him, before lifting one up and kissing her. I rolled my eyes at the display.

"How very droll," I drawled in my best spoilt brat impression, "So you're a womanizer, a pervert and a Sisicon."

"What was that?" growled Riser, turning to look at me again, surprise and irritation clear in his expression.

"Well, how else should I take the fact that your sister is in your peerage?" I asked innocently.

Riser spluttered in indignation as the girl my nose told me was related to Riser blushed a bright red.

"I AM NOT A SISICON!" yelled the Phenex.

"Oh really," I said, "Methinks he doth protest too much!"

I could here my fellows trying to suppress their laughter as Riser turned purple with rage.

"ENOUGH! I'll teach you not to insult a Pure-blooded Devil! Mira!"

One of Risers girls, a girl with blue hair, brown eyes and a big stick charged towards me, her intention clear. Unfortunately for her, not only was I ready for her, but compared with my father and sister's attacks, she might as well have been standing still. Mira tried to jab the tip of her stave into my gut, but I grabbed the end before she could, pulling her off balance and kicking her hard, sending her flying back to her fellows.

"To slow, too predictable," I said, before tossing the stick at the gasping girls feet.

Riser growled and stalked back to the circle as Mira was pulled to her feet by her fellows, leveling a glare at me that I ignored.

"I'll see you at the game Rias," said Riser, before glaring at me, "And you, next time you won't be so lucky."

My response was to flip him the bird as he vanished.

"An excellent show young man," said the grey haired maid, "It seems that Rias' talent for finding talent is as strong as ever."

"Thank you Ma'am," I said, inclining my head.

The woman returned the gesture, before turning to Rias.

"The Game will take place in 10 days," she said, "Make sure you use them well."

She vanished in a flash of light.

"Hmm, will that be long enough?" I wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rias.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, as we are now, we don't stand a chance," I said bluntly, "Risers forces outnumber us, not to mention the fact they have experience with Rating Games."

"True, but we have time," said Rias, "Meet here tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp."

"Yes Ma'am!" we all chorused.

As we began to leave, I glanced at Asia who was walking beside me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, noting the tense look on the blond Grimms face.

"Oh, nothing," she said, "I'm just worried about Rias."

"Yeah, I am too," I said, "But we can beat them. Just have faith."

Asia smiled at me.

"I think I can do that," she said.

"Theres something else," I said, "Something that will give us an edge against Risers Peerage. Some of his Peerage are Wesen and I have no doubt that once they hear about you they will be less likely to want to fight. Not to mention their should be plenty of stuff in the lockup to give us an extra advantage."

"Oh...," said Asia, looking down.

"That said, its your choice," I continued, noting her reaction, "If you don't want to we'll think of something else."

Asia shook her head and took a deep breath.

"No, I need to accept this eventually," she said, "Whether I like it or not, its a part of me. I am a Grimm with everything that comes with it, good and bad. I may not like the idea of fighting, but I'll do whatever it takes to help keep Rias from that creep!"

I stared at the normally meek former Nun for a moment, more than a little surprised by her outburst. I knew she was extremely strong willed, but this went well beyond what I was expecting.

"Alright, lets go," I said, smiling at Asia.

 **And thats the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it!**

 **I'm willing to bet that the fans of Twilight Princess can probably guess where I'm going with the Dark Elves thing since its kinda obvious.**

 **As for the two Hundjager, yes they are the LeStrange Brothers from Harry Potter. It seems that the Voldie of this world might not have as much control over his forces as he first thought, especially with a Royal involved. What does this mean for Aki and his future? Well, lets wait and see!**

 **I pretty much planned from the start to have some of Risers Peerage be Wesen. My original plan was for them all to be, but I scrapped that because it'd be a bit of a stretch to believe.**

 **I like to think that Asia is starting to come into her own. While she dosnt really like the idea of being a Grimm, what with the legacy of decapitation and all that, but she's starting to accept it and has decided to put her heritage to good use.**

 **Now, I'm going to sign off here so leave me a review!**

Grimm Diarys

Hundjäger: (HOOND-yay-gər; Ger. Hund "dog" + Jäger "hunter") A vicious, hound dog-like Wesen that serve as the Verrat's main enforcers. They are fast, clever, cold, and calculating, making them ideal for professions like assassinations and bounty hunting, and are so viscous that they are rumored to eat their own mothers from inside the womb.

Excandesco: (eks-KAHN-dee-skoh; Lat. "catch fire") Believed to be the basis of the phoenix legend, these Wesen when Woged resemble a human made of black, igneous rock with three fingers and toes. By releasing large amounts of white phosphorus though their skin, Excandescos can generate intense flames. This power can be accessed regardless of if they are woged or not. Due to their nature, they possess a natural resilience to intense heat.

Slathering their bodies while they are woged with a sticky fire retardant composed of licorice root, beeswax, witch hazel, and jojoba will prevent them from conjuring fire. Consequently, the energy will be turned inwards, causing them to explode. They usually take off the majority of their clothes before they woge to avoid burning them. They are extremely dangerous and prone to pyromania and arson.

Klaustreich (KLOU-strahyk; Ger. Klaue "claw" + Streich "strike") is an alley cat-like Wesen with a reputation of being treacherous and highly aggressive. Women find male Klaustreich irresistible, but it never ends well for those who fall for them, as male Klaustreichs are very possessive and abusive towards their soul-mates. It is very rare for a woman to escape a relationship with a Klaustreich relatively or completely unscathed. Female Klaustreichs are not nearly as aggressive nor as treacherous as their male counterparts, but they tend to keep bad company. Females care deeply for their friends and will look out for those they care about much more than male Klaustreichs do.

Steinadler: (STINE-ad-lur; Ger. "golden eagle", lit. "stone eagle") A hawk-like Wesen renowned for their exceptional vision. Their superior vision is a result of having five times more visual sensory cells per millimeter of the retina than humans. They also have special colored oils in their eyes that reflect certain wavelengths of light. These special ocular biological factors endow them with near perfect night vision and a whole host of other ocular abilities. Steinadlers are also incredibly fast creatures, appearing as a blur when they run, and are stronger than humans and have superhuman reflexes. They are known for their ability to poker-facedly exhibit simultaneous friendliness and sternness, so it is impossible to tell whose side one is on. The ability to sternly influence others as though they were subordinate friends makes the Steinadler excellent military figures. They have a reputation for being heroes and adventurers as well as having high intellect and good intuition.

Dämonfeuer: (DAY-muhn-fyoo-ər; Ger. Dämon "demon" + Feuer "fire") A dragon-like Wesen with the unique ability to convert fat through ketosis into a highly combustible acetone vapor, mixed in with the gastric juices that spill into the lungs, leading to laryngopharyngeal reflux. Thus, when a productive cough is expelled, the combustible vapor is sprayed from the mouth. Following a series of vapor-releasing coughs, a single productive cough releasing gastric juices from the lungs is enough to ignite the gas, giving the appearance of fire expelled from the mouth. Thats a fancy way of saying they can breath fire. Dämonfeuer are treasure-mongers, though in modern times, they have abandoned gold and jewels, instead collecting large amounts of copper, of which they are very possessive. They have no qualms with stealing copper to increase their horde. They are a martial race and have a value for combat. They view dying from combat or while in battle as to die with honor and dignity. As such, they are commonly soldiers and sometimes war heroes.


End file.
